Driving Me Insane
by Mizugachi
Summary: Kurt a un secret. Blaine en a deux. Lorsqu'il est responsable de l'hospitalisation de Kurt, Blaine commence à voir son petit monde de secrets parfaitement protégé s'effondrer.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Voici l'OS que j'avais annoncé à la fin du chapitre 7 de A Break in the Clouds. Je vous prierais de lire cette note, pour les warnings et les quelques précisions nécessaires à la compréhension de l'histoire, ainsi que celle de fin, malgré son impressionnante longueur (il faut que je travaille ma capacité à écrire des notes un peu moins longues).

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Angst, Drame, Univers Alternatif

**Warnings :** (Malheureusement, ça gâche tout l'OS mais je suis obligé de les mettre.) Mention, description d'automutilation. Maladie mentale. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à capter l'essence de ces choses-là (principalement la folie, c'est dur comme sujet) car c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ça, mais si ça vous dérange, ne lisez pas, d'où le rating M.

**Résumé :** Kurt a un secret. Blaine en a deux. Lorsqu'il est responsable de l'hospitalisation de Kurt, Blaine commence à voir son petit monde de secrets parfaitement protégé s'effondrer.

**Petite précision :** L'histoire se passe pendant l'année de première de Kurt à Dalton, mais par contre, Blaine est plus vieux que lui (comme c'était prévu à l'origine), c'est un terminale. Les scènes en italiques sont des flashbacks, et ne vous inquiétez pas si le POV change souvent. Aussi, les personnages de Kurt et Blaine sont largement OOC.

**Disclaimer :** Glee appartient à RIB, comme toujours (même si je prendrais bien l'avion pour LA pour virer quelques scénaristes) ! Je n'ai fait que… maltraiter un peu tout ce joli monde.

* * *

**Driving Me Insane**

– Monsieur Hummel, votre fils portait-il régulièrement des habits à manches longues ?

Burt Hummel haussa les sourcils à la question du médecin. Avec le style élaboré de son fils, il avait arrêté de noter les tenues bizarres, comme les jupes sur les slims ou les vestes en plein mois d'Août. Mais par dessus-tout, il se demandait pourquoi le médecin lui posait une question aussi étrange.

– Vous savez, Kurt a un style vestimentaire que j'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre depuis des années, alors je n'y ai jamais vraiment prêté attention. Pourquoi ?

Le docteur tordit sa bouche en une légère grimace, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, gêné. Burt lui jeta un regard inquisiteur. Qu'avaient-ils trouvé à Kurt ?

– Monsieur Hummel, votre fils présente de nombreuses cicatrices sur son avant-bras et son poignet gauche, et quelques-unes sur le droit. Et quand il est arrivé ici, ses bras étaient couverts de sang. Nous pensons que Kurt… se mutilait.

Les yeux de Burt s'exorbitèrent à l'annonce du médecin. C'était comme si un énorme poids lui tombait dans l'estomac et lui coupait le souffle. Il dévisagea le docteur, se demandant si l'homme ne se moquait pas de lui pour lui crier un « Poisson d'Avril ! » par la suite. Mais ce n'était pas le 1er Avril.

– Je… Comment ça ? demanda Burt d'une voix étranglée.

– Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel dans son comportement récemment ? Semblait-il… distant, par exemple ?

– Pas… Pas vraiment… Est-ce que je peux aller le voir, docteur ?

Le médecin hocha la tête et s'éloigna, le dossier médical de Kurt sous le bras. Burt se tourna vers Blaine, assis sur un siège, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, le regard perdu dans le vide. Comme s'il avait senti le regard de l'homme sur lui, le jeune garçon détourna son regard du point fixe qu'il ne voyait pas et le posa sur Burt.

– Ça va, gamin ? demanda ce dernier en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

_Le pauvre_, pensa Burt. C'était apparemment Blaine qui avait trouvé Kurt dans sa chambre à la Dalton Academy, et Burt ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point cela avait dû être traumatisant pour lui de découvrir son petit-ami couvert de sang. L'estomac de Burt se tordit à cette pensée. Il n'avait jamais suspecté son fils de se livrer à la mutilation, et, apparemment, il devait être suffisamment doué à couvrir son problème pour que même Blaine, qui passait la quasi-totalité de ses journées avec lui, ne se doute de rien.

– J'ai connu mieux, marmonna Blaine en détournant les yeux.

– Tu veux qu'on aille le voir ? proposa Burt.

Blaine hocha vaguement la tête et se leva, lissant son impeccable blazer. Il suivit Burt jusqu'à la chambre 453, où Kurt était étendu dans un lit froid, ses bras reliés aux diverses machines reposant de chaque côté de son corps, la fine chemise bleu couvrant son corps beaucoup trop pâle.

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

Burt sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en voyant son fils unique si faible, si brisé, si peu vivant, étendu comme un cadavre. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra, frissonnant en sentant la froideur de son corps.

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

C'était comme s'il dormait. Les yeux clos, le visage détendu et paisible, sa poitrine s'élevant et s'abaissant au rythme de sa respiration lente et régulière. Mais il ne dormait pas. Le médecin avait dit qu'il était arrivé inconscient, et malgré qu'ils aient réussi à rétablir son rythme cardiaque avant son arrivée à l'hôpital, Kurt ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Son état était stable, mais son organisme était encore trop faible pour rester conscient. Un masque à oxygène couvrait sa bouche et son nez, et le bruit d'inspiration et d'expiration mêlé au bip de l'électrocardiogramme résonnait dans la boîte crânienne de Burt, si fort qu'il ne s'entendait même plus penser.

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

Burt baissa les yeux sur le bras de son fils, regardant avec horreur les marques blanchâtres qui ressortaient sur sa peau. Des marques nombreuses, beaucoup trop nombreuses, où se superposaient les coupures encore fraiches, lavées du sang.

Burt se sentait misérable, inutile, incapable. Il n'avait jamais su voir l'évident mal-être qui traversait Kurt pour l'en réduire à se faire du mal. Qu'aurait dit ou fait Elizabeth, à sa place ? Elle avait toujours su comment se comporter dans ce genre de situation.

* * *

Blaine se racla la gorge, caressant distraitement du bout des doigts les cicatrices de son petit-ami, et fixa Burt du regard.

– Monsieur Hummel ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme et posée. Est-ce que je peux rester seul un moment avec lui, s'il-vous-plaît ?

Burt posa les yeux sur Blaine et hocha la tête, serrant une dernière fois la main de Kurt avant de sortir de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Blaine tira une chaise près du lit, et remonta la manche de la chemise de Kurt, observant avec un léger sourire la peau pâle, abimée par les marques blanches. Ses doigts glissèrent comme de la soie sur les cicatrices, traçant leurs lignes droites et fermes. Il porta le poignet de Kurt à ses lèvres et commença à déposer un baiser sur chacune des marques, remontant le long de son avant-bras, n'en oubliant aucune.

– Tu es magnifique comme ça, mon ange, murmura-t-il dans un souffle, ses lèvres effleurant amoureusement chacune des coupures. Si beau…

Un léger rire lui échappa tandis qu'il frottait le bras de Kurt contre son visage, ronronnant presque de délectation.

– Si brisé… Comme moi. Nous.

Son gloussement s'estompa rapidement, et son visage rieur se referma sur une expression beaucoup plus sombre. Il reposa le bras de Kurt sur le lit, caressant toujours du bout des doigts ses cicatrices.

– Tu imagines si Wes n'était pas tombé sur nous ? Est-ce que tu serais mort, Kurt ? Est-ce que je t'aurais tué ? S'il n'avait pas appelé les secours, est-ce qu'on serait encore dans ma chambre, en train de s'embrasser et de voir à quel point nous sommes fier l'un de l'autre ?

Blaine soupira. Il se pencha sur Kurt et retira le masque à oxygène de son visage, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassant gentiment, émettant un gémissement de contentement.

– Je suis si fier de toi, mon ange. Tu as vu jusqu'où tu es allé ? Tu ne m'as jamais autant prouvé que tu m'aimais, jusqu'à maintenant. Je suis tellement fier. Tellement fier…

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, toujours aussi gentiment, et continua d'effleurer ses cicatrices de ses doigts.

– Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon cœur. Ton père ne sait rien. Il ne sait rien de nous. Il ne comprendrait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Les adultes ne comprennent jamais rien de toute façon. Ils pensent savoir ce qui est bon pour nous. Ton père t'aurait dit que ce n'est pas bien, qu'il faut que tu te fasses aider et soigner. Mais moi, je sais que c'est ce que tu veux, ce que je veux, ce que nous voulons. Parce que ça fait du bien, hein ? Tu as toujours su que ça faisait du bien. Et je ne peux que t'approuver… Parce que cette sensation de la lame contre ta peau, c'est la plus merveilleuse des sensations. C'est aussi bon que s'embrasser.

Un nouveau baiser.

– Et toi, est-ce que tu es fier de moi, Kurt ? Je ne me suis pas coupé autant que toi, pourtant. Tu ne devrais pas l'être. J'étais trop émerveillé par ta beauté, par tout ce sang qui contrastait magnifiquement sur ta peau, pour détacher mes yeux de toi et t'imiter, et nous fusionner à nouveau.

Blaine se rassit et regarda la paume de la main gauche de Kurt, où une longue cicatrice s'étirait en son centre. Blaine glissa sa main gauche dans celle de Kurt et les pressa ensemble, fermant les yeux.

– Tu te souviens de la première fois qu'on l'a fait, mon cœur ? Moi je m'en souviens. Tu avais tellement peur. Tu n'avais rien à craindre, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais là. C'était magnifique. Ça n'avait même pas fait mal.

* * *

_Blaine s'écarta gentiment de Kurt en balayant une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son front, brisant leur baiser. Kurt gémit faiblement de protestation et regarda Blaine se lever de son lit et ouvrir un tiroir de sa commode, sortant de sous une pile de pull une petite boîte noire. Il se rassit sur le lit et ouvrit le coffret, sortant une lame fine et tranchante de son écrin._

– _Blaine ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Kurt d'un ton curieux, regardant le petit objet métallique dans la main de son petit-ami._

– _Non. Je veux essayer quelque chose, d'accord ? Tend ta main._

_Kurt regarda Blaine d'un air inquisiteur et tendit sa main droite._

– _L'autre. Et la paume vers le haut._

– _Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Blaine ?_

– _Tu vas voir._

_Blaine prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne et la posa sur ses genoux. Il approcha la lame de sa peau après avoir embrassé sa paume. Kurt le regarda faire une entaille assez profonde pour que le sang perle rapidement, son souffle se coinçant dans sa gorge sous la vague douleur qu'il ne sentait presque plus, qui devenait presque psychologique. Le regard de Blaine s'éclaira soudainement, et il émit un petit rire, euphorique. Kurt regarda l'entaille dans sa paume et se mît à rire légèrement à son tour. Ses yeux se posèrent par la suite sur son petit-ami qui s'infligeait le même traitement, passant la lame sur sa main gauche. Le rire euphorique de Blaine redoubla d'intensité quand il vit le sang couler hors de la coupure, et il approcha sa main blessée de celle de Kurt, mais celui-ci la retira brusquement._

– _Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Blaine ? demanda-t-il, la voix incertaine._

– _Ne t'inquiète pas, bébé, dit Blaine en passant sa main droite dans la nuque de Kurt pour l'attirer dans un baiser. Ça va être génial, tu vas voir. Fais-moi confiance._

– _Blaine, ce n'est pas propre de mélanger nos sangs !_

– _Ce n'est pas propre d'utiliser tous les deux le même rasoir l'un après l'autre, et pourtant on le fait._

_Le regard inquiet de Kurt oscilla entre leurs mains, le sang coulant toujours de leurs plaies._

– _Tu me fais confiance, Kurt ? On ne risque rien. Tu n'es pas malade, je ne le suis pas. Tout va bien._

_Kurt leva les yeux vers Blaine puis, avec une réticence incertaine, il approcha sa main de celle de son petit-ami. Celui-ci rit doucement, son euphorie revenant, et posa la paume de sa main ensanglantée contre celle de Kurt, alignant leurs coupures, pressant leurs mains ensemble. Kurt laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur quand Blaine appliqua une plus forte pression._

– _Ça pique, Blaine, gémit-il._

– _Ça ne piquera pas longtemps, bébé, rassura le bouclé en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Kurt, des ridules apparaissant au coin de ses yeux à cause de son sourire._

_Kurt fixa pendant un long moment leurs mains pressées l'une contre l'autre, leurs sangs se mélangeant._

– _C'est pas génial, Kurt ? dit Blaine d'une voix excitée. On est fusionnel, maintenant. On a fusionné ensemble. C'est magnifique._

_Il se pencha vers Kurt et captura ses lèvres dans les siennes, arrachant un gémissement au châtain. Leurs doigts entrelacés jouèrent un instant ensemble, avant que Blaine n'éloigne sa main de celle de Kurt et s'écarte de lui, brisant le baiser._

– _Ça pique toujours ?_

– _Plus trop, répondit Kurt avec un haussement d'épaules._

– _Je vais chercher la trousse à pharmacie, attend._

_Blaine se leva du lit et disparut dans la salle de bain. Kurt l'entendit ouvrir un placard et fouiller un instant dedans un instant avant de réapparaitre dans la chambre, la petite trousse bleu foncée à la main. Il sortit des compresses et du désinfectant et commença à nettoyer leurs plaies._

– _Bisou magique, dit-il en embrassant la coupure de Kurt, avant d'envelopper sa main dans un bandage fin._

_Kurt rit et regarda Blaine bander sa main à son tour._

– _C'est bien, hein ? demanda Blaine, l'euphorie toujours présente dans la voix._

_Kurt hocha la tête, souriant légèrement. Il posa sa main bandée contre celle de Blaine et entrelaça leurs doigts, avant d'embrasser leurs mains jointes._

* * *

– Dis, Kurt, tu crois que Wes va bientôt arriver ? Il a dit qu'il devait venir après avoir annoncé aux Warblers qu'on t'emmenait à l'hôpital. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on t'a emmené ici, Kurt ? Ils vont essayer de te soigner, mais tu n'es pas malade, hein ? Je ne comprends pas tout, Kurt… Explique-moi.

Blaine fixa le visage inconscient de Kurt et rapprocha un peu plus sa chaise du lit. Il appela plusieurs fois son nom, prenant sa main dans la sienne et la serrant doucement.

– Kurt ? Kurt, pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas, mon ange ? Est-ce que tu dors encore, comme tout à l'heure ? Quand Wes est arrivé ? Il a dit que je t'avais laissé mourir. C'est vrai ? Je ne pourrai jamais te faire du mal, mon ange, tu le sais, ça ? Et… il m'a dit que j'étais aussi complètement fou, pour t'avoir laissé te couper jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. Parce que tu t'es endormi, n'est-ce pas, Kurt ? Tu ne peux pas mourir, hein ?

Son corps fut soudainement secoué d'un sanglot qu'il ne savait pas avoir retenu. Blaine fondit en larmes, ses épaules tressautant au rythme de ses sanglots incontrôlables.

– Kurt, réponds-moi… Kurt, j'ai peur sans toi. Réponds… REPONDS !

Il hurla le dernier mot, tirant sur la main de Kurt, dérangeant les fils qui reliaient son petit-ami aux machines. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et Burt surgit, ses yeux inquiets se posant sur Blaine qui tirait encore le bras de Kurt, comme s'il essayait de le faire sortir du lit.

– Blaine ! Blaine, arrête ! s'écria Burt en écartant le jeune garçon du lit.

– Kurt ! Réponds-moi ! cria Blaine à nouveau, essayant d'échapper à la prise qu'exerçait l'homme sur lui.

Burt appuya sur l'interrupteur pour appeler l'infirmière, luttant toujours avec Blaine et essayant sans grand succès de le calmer.

– Blaine, calme-toi ! Il est encore inconscient, mais il va bien. Il ne va pas mourir.

Après une énième tentative pour échapper à l'étreinte de Burt, Blaine cessa de se débattre et se détendit dans les bras de l'homme. L'infirmière entra dans la chambre, jetant un regard confus et inquiet sur eux. Blaine sanglotait toujours à chaudes larmes, et Burt n'avait pas relâché sa prise sur le jeune garçon.

– Mademoiselle, je crois que quelques fils se sont débranchés, lança Burt d'un ton pressé à l'infirmière qui se précipita sur les appareils médicaux, et entraîna Blaine en dehors de la chambre.

Ce dernier se laissa faire et se laissa tomber sur le siège où Burt le fit asseoir, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et cachant son visage dedans.

– B-B-Burt, sanglota-t-il. Pourquoi Kurt ne se réveille pas ? Il dort depuis trop longtemps. Wes m'a dit que j'étais complètement irresponsable, que j'allais le tuer si je n'appelais pas les secours. Mais Kurt ne peut pas mourir, hein ? Il ne peut pas me laisser tout seul ? dit-il à toute vitesse, la voix étouffée dans ses genoux.

– Hé, hé, gamin, calme-toi. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Le médecin m'a dit que tu l'avais trouvé… – Burt hésita, ne sachant comment dire à Blaine l'état dans lequel était Kurt sans le traumatiser – Tu sais, inconscient, tout ça…

– Wes a dit que…, commença Blaine.

Il s'interrompit brusquement et se tendit. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Burt ce qui s'était passé dans sa chambre sans qu'il ne comprenne toute l'histoire. Et Burt ne pouvait _pas_ apprendre ça.

– Wes a dit quoi ? demanda Burt.

– Je ne savais pas quoi faire et Wes a débarqué dans la chambre et il a commencé à me dire d'appeler les secours, parce que Kurt ne se réveillait pas, mentit Blaine.

Burt le dévisagea et le jeune homme comprit qu'il ne le croyait pas. Il n'osa pas regarder le père de Kurt dans les yeux, et garda ses yeux fixés sur ses genoux. L'infirmière réapparut près d'eux et tapota l'épaule de Burt pour attirer son attention.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, la perte de son masque à oxygène n'a rien altéré, ni rien d'autre, dit-elle. Faites plus attention la prochaine fois.

Elle s'éloigna silencieusement, tandis que Burt soupirait.

– Ok. Bon, hm… Reste là, Blaine, je vais aller le voir, moi aussi.

Blaine hocha vaguement la tête, le visage toujours enfouis dans ses genoux. Le garçon soupira. Il était si stupide ! Il avait failli dévoiler toute l'histoire à Burt. Jamais plus il ne le laisserait approcher Kurt s'il savait qu'il n'avait rien fait pour essayer de le réveiller.

* * *

_Du _sang_. Du sang partout. L'odeur métallique emplissait mes narines, c'en était presque _enivrant_. D'une certaine manière, ça a toujours été _agréable_. Les gens n'aime pas l'odeur du sang, n'en aime pas la vue. Est-ce que je suis si bizarre que ça ? J'aime voir cette belle couleur rouge, sentir cette odeur de fer, si étrange et pourtant si agréable._

_Et sur la peau de Kurt, c'est encore plus beau. Mon Kurt, si parfait, avec sa peau si pâle… Et le sang, rouge, rouge, si rouge, qui contraste avec beauté sur lui. Mon Kurt, que je regarde, qui passe une nouvelle fois la lame de rasoir sur son avant-bras, et du sang, du sang coule encore plus. L'odeur m'intoxique. C'est _beau_. Mon Kurt, qui entrouvre la bouche dans un cri muet quand il enfonce la lame trop profondément, et que ça lui fait mal. Mais pas mal physiquement. Mal _psychologiquement_._

– _Tu es magnifique, bébé…_

_Je marmonne ces mots. Ça me reprend. C'est pareil à chaque fois. C'est comme si mon esprit sortait de mon corps, que je me voyais faire et dire des choses à travers les yeux et les oreilles de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ris, et quelque part au fond de moi, ça semble tellement déplacé, et pourtant tellement correct, approprié. Je ris doucement, je ris en voyant Kurt se couper une fois de plus et respirer de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus difficilement._

– _C'est bien, mon cœur, c'est bien… Tu te débrouilles tellement bien._

_Kurt lève les yeux vers moi. Ses beaux yeux bleus. Il sourit difficilement, et le bruit de sa respiration résonne dans mes oreilles, dans ma boîte crânienne. C'est oppressant, et réconfortant, rassurant en même temps._

_Inspiration._

_Expiration._

_Inspiration._

_Expiration._

A ton tour_, me souffle la voix de Kurt dans mon oreille. Mais j'ai regardé Kurt, il n'a pas ouvert la bouche. Ses lèvres sont restées entrouvertes, avalant et recrachant de l'air. Ses paupières mettent plus de temps à s'ouvrir, et restent plus longtemps fermées._

_Inspiration._

_Expiration._

_Mes yeux hagards cherchent la boîte noire où je garde mes rasoirs. Ils brillent, leurs lames brillent comme des diamants, et c'est beau, c'est tellement beau. Je ne peux pas laisser Kurt continuer tout seul, alors je tends la main vers les diamants. Celui que j'attrape m'échappe des mains. Je crois que mon bras tremble. Je ferme les yeux et secoue la tête, essayant de rétablir ma motricité. Je ne sais pas si ça marche vraiment, mais je vois enfin le diamant dans ma main, entre mes doigts, et je l'approche de mon poignet, où brillent aussi toutes mes jolies cicatrices. Elles sont moins blanches que celles de Kurt. Moins belles. Il y aussi des coupures fraiches, et du sang séché. Je ne me souviens pas mettre déjà coupé, pourtant._

_Inspiration._

_Expiration._

_J'entends mon propre rire résonner dans mes oreilles, et du rouge envahit ma vision. Je ne sens rien. La lame, le diamant, court sur mon poignet, et c'est agréable. Mes yeux se posent à nouveau sur Kurt. Il n'a pas bougé, il est toujours allongé contre les coussins, serrant fermement son propre diamant. Mais il me regarde, il me regarde faire glisser à nouveau la lame sur mon bras. Il ne dit rien._

_Inspiration._

– _Blaine…_

_Expiration._

_La voix faible de Kurt me fait relever la tête après avoir fait couler le rouge une nouvelle fois._

_Inspiration._

– _Dors, si tu es fatigué, mon ange._

_Expiration._

_Ses yeux peinent à rester ouvert. Il baisse le regard sur son bras gauche, qui ruissèle de sang. Je suis son regard. Il est magnifique. Encore plus que d'habitude. Sa peau semble si pure, malgré tout ce rouge qui la couvre. En fait, ce rouge le rend encore plus beau._

_Je laisse tomber mon diamant sur la couverture du lit et m'approche de Kurt. Ses yeux se sont fermés. Ma main relève doucement son menton et mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes. J'aime Kurt. J'aime tout de lui. Il est le seul qui me comprenne vraiment._

_Ses lèvres sont chaudes, son visage est chaud. Il répond faiblement à mon baiser. Kurt est toujours un peu étourdi, après s'être coupé._

_Inspiration._

_Je m'écarte et regarde sa main droite où repose son rasoir. La lame lui a échappé des doigts. Je prends le petit rasoir entre mes mains et expose la peau de son bras droit, dénué de rouge._

– _Je vais t'aider, mon ange. Attends._

_Je passe la lame sur son poignet. Le sang coule à nouveau, doucement. Kurt ne dit rien. Je le regarde pendant un long moment, émerveillé par sa beauté._

_Expiration._

– _Tu dors, mon ange ?_

_Il ne répond pas. Avec un haussement d'épaule, je nettoie et range les rasoirs dans la petite boîte et la pose sur la table de chevet. Je regarde un instant les coupures et le sang sur nos avant-bras, puis je m'allonge à côté de Kurt, me blottissant contre lui et l'entourant de mes bras. Sa tête glisse dans le creux de mon cou, et j'en profite pour embrasser ses cheveux._

_J'aurai presque pu m'endormir aux côtés de Kurt si Wes n'était pas entré sans frapper quelques minutes plus tard._

– _Blaine, on a une réunion urgente des Warblers à…_

_Il se coupe dans sa phrase, ses yeux tombant sur Kurt et moi, enlacés. Je crois que ses yeux s'écarquillent, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Il m'a l'air flou, d'un coup, comme si je rêvais la scène._

– _Wes, tu ne peux pas frapper avant…, commencé-je à dire d'une voix ennuyée._

– _Blaine, me coupe-t-il. C'est quoi ça ? C'est du sang ?_

_J'hoche paresseusement la tête, légèrement ennuyé qu'il gâche mon moment d'intimité avec mon ange, avant que je ne me rende compte vraiment de ce qui est en train de se passer._

_Wes. Sait._

_Wes n'a jamais su que je me mutilais. Ou Kurt. Merde._

_Je me redresse, un air que je suppose paniqué sur le visage. Nononononon. Wes ne peut pas savoir. Personne ne doit savoir. Il s'approche en courant de Kurt et regarde d'un air effaré le sang sur ses bras, puis tend la main pour appuyer sur son cou. Il cherche son pouls ? Pourquoi ?_

– _Wes, laisse-le dormir, dis-je. Il va se réveiller._

– _Dormir ?_

_Il me jette un regard indescriptible. Il bouge ses doigts dans le cou de Kurt, et ses yeux me semblent de plus en plus paniqués au fur et à mesure._

– _Blaine, appelle les urgences. Tout de suite !_

_Il me crie ces mots, et d'une certaine manière, ça me fait peur. Wes ne crie jamais sur moi, même quand je rate une note sur un solo._

– _Pourquoi ? demandé-je d'une petite voix qui ne me ressemble pas._

– _Pourquoi ? Blaine, tu as perdu la tête ?! Appelle le 911 ! Il est peut-être déjà mort et c'est de ta faute !_

_Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi Wes ne laisse pas Kurt dormir ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut appeler les urgences ? Kurt dort, il n'est pas mort, il ne peut pas mourir…_

_Wes me crie à nouveau quelque chose à la figure. Je cherche à tâtons mon téléphone dans mes poches et lui donne, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il me l'arrache presque des mains et compose à toute vitesse un numéro sur le clavier tactile. Ses paroles me parviennent encore comme floues, les mots s'emmêlent. Je le suis du regard pendant qu'il sort un mouchoir de sa poche et le presse contre le bras gauche de Kurt, parlant toujours à toute vitesse dans le combiné. Au bout d'un moment, il raccroche, et son visage se tourne vers moi. Il a l'air à moitié paniqué, à moitié en colère, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi._

– _Blaine, bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es complètement fou, ou quoi ?_

– _Wes, je ne comprends pas…_

_Merde. Je m'entends pleurnicher. J'ai horreur de ça._

– _Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? Comment as-tu pu laisser Kurt se couper jusqu'à qu'il s'évanouisse ?_

_Il se coupe brusquement dans son élan et pousse un soupir._

– _Blaine, pourquoi vous vous mutilez, avec Kurt ? demande-t-il plus doucement, essayant visiblement de contenir ses émotions._

– _Ça fait du bien, dis-je tout simplement avec un haussement d'épaule._

– _Ça fait du… Ok. Hm…_

– _Elles me disent de le faire, reprends-je._

– _Elles ?_

– _Les voix. Elles me chuchotent dans l'oreille de prendre une lame de rasoir et de voir le sang. Généralement, c'est la voix de Kurt._

_Wes me regarde comme si j'étais fou. Je le vois faire un imperceptible mouvement de recul, et cela suffit à me mettre hors de moi. Bien sûr qu'il ne comprendrait pas. Il n'y a que Kurt qui me comprend._

– _Alors, toi aussi, tu trouves que je suis fou ? – Je cris, je hurle, sans pourvoir m'arrêter. – Mes parents le disent aussi. Le médecin qu'ils m'ont emmené voir le dit aussi ! Il a dit que je présentais des symptômes de maladie mentale. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Non ! Et Kurt… Lui, il me comprend ! Il ne me juge pas ! Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, et il est là, avec moi ! Toi, tu vas me dire d'aller m'interner, comme l'a dit le médecin ? Il a dit que j'étais malade. Que mes parents devaient m'interner en psychiatrie. Mais tu sais qui on interne, Wes ? Les fous. Et je ne suis PAS fou !_

– _Blaine…_

– _La ferme ! Je sais ce que tu vas dire ! Mais Kurt ne peut pas me laisser seul, hein ? Il dort ! Il. Dort. – Ma mâchoire se serre, et je tremble, je tremble littéralement de rage. – Il ne peut pas mourir ! Il n'est pas mort ! Les médecins vont voir que Kurt se coupe, et ils vont le voir sur moi aussi, et pourquoi tu les as appelé ?! Tu. Ne. Comprends. RIEN !_

_Je me lève et jette mes affaires éparpillées sur le bureau à terre. Il faut que je me défoule sur quelque chose. Je sens le regard de Wes qui me suit, et ça ne m'aide pas à me calmer. Je ne veux pas me calmer._

– _Blaine…, la voix de Wes s'élève, doucement et calmement. Calme-toi. Je ne te juge pas. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas bien, ce que tu fais, ce que tu as fait. Tu as laissé Kurt se couper jusqu'au point où il a perdu trop de sang. Je suppose que tu l'as aidé, puisque ça m'étonnerai qu'il puisse se couper lui-même le bras droit. Blaine… Il est peut-être déjà mort. C'est comme si tu l'avais tué._

– _Tu ne sais rien._

_Je grogne presque entre mes dents. Je ne veux pas entendre ce qu'il dit. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait raison._

_J'ai le tournis. Mes pensées défilent dans ma tête, si vite que je n'ai pas le temps de les comprendre, et le peu que j'enregistre n'a aucun sens. Je me laisse tomber sur la chaise de mon bureau et regarde Wes essayer de stopper le saignement. Son mouchoir est couvert de sang. Je le regarde sans rien faire, pendant de longues minutes, dans le silence. Je suis furieux. J'ai peur._

_Et s'il avait raison ? Est-ce que j'ai vraiment tué Kurt ?_

_Les secours arrivent au bout d'un moment qui me parait long, trop long. Ils s'affairent autour de Kurt, le descendent du lit et le posent par terre. L'un des médecins le déshabille pour le mettre torse nu, et pose des électrodes sur sa poitrine. Un autre lui fait un massage cardiaque. Ils lui ont mis un masque à oxygène._

_Boum._

_Le corps de Kurt sursaute à la première impulsion. J'ai envie de leur hurler d'arrêter, qu'il ne faut pas envoyer d'impulsion électrique à son cœur qui bat encore, mais je sais qu'ils ne m'écouteront pas. Je sens la main de Wes serrée autour de mon bras, qui m'empêche de bouger._

_L'électrocardiogramme produit un bip en continu. J'ai déjà entendu ce son, dans les séries médicales. C'est toujours mauvais signe._

_Il est mort ?_

_Boum. Nouveau sursaut._

_Encore un._

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

_J'entends vaguement des soupirs de soulagement. Le bip continu a disparu. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas mort ? Je n'ai pas tué Kurt ?_

_Je sens le regard de Wes sur moi et me tourne vers lui, secouant la tête pour éclairer ma vision floue. Une paire de mains m'appuie sur les épaules pour me faire asseoir sur la chaise de mon bureau, et mes yeux se posent sur la femme. Elle me dit des choses que je ne comprends pas tandis qu'elle enroule mon avant-bras gauche, où je me suis coupé, dans un bandage suffisamment serré pour empêcher le saignement._

– _Il faut que tu viennes à l'hôpital avec nous._

_Je comprends enfin ce qu'elle dit, et après plusieurs secondes, j'hoche vaguement la tête. Ce n'est pas comme si j'ai le choix de toute façon. Et je ne veux pas laisser Kurt avec eux. Ils sont en train de le mettre sur un brancard, il a toujours un masque à oxygène sur le visage._

– _Blaine, je te rejoindrai à l'hôpital plus tard, il faut que je prévienne les gars de ce qui s'est passé…_

_Je me mets à paniquer et attrape son bras. Non. Nononon._

– _Non, Wes, non, ne dis rien… – Je supplie, et j'ai horreur de ça. – Ne leur dit rien, s'il-te-plaît… Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent…_

– _Et comment je vais couvrir votre absence, hein ? C'est de _ta_ faute, Blaine. Assumes-en les conséquences._

_La femme me tire légèrement sur le bras pour me signaler de la suivre. Je jette un dernier regard suppliant à Wes avant de me laisser entraîner par le médecin. Je ne vois pas s'il y a des élèves dans les couloirs, je m'en moque. Le brancard est devant moi et quand on me fait monter à l'arrière du véhicule, j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté une partie du chemin._

– _Je dois te poser quelques questions, d'accord ? Tu t'appelles Blaine, c'est ça ? Blaine comment ?_

_Mes yeux se posent sur la femme, assise en face de moi, un calepin sur les genoux, puis dérivent vers l'autre médecin qui s'affaire autour de Kurt. Je le regarde pendant un long moment, me demandant ce qu'il lui fait. Je n'arrive pas à voir ni le visage de Kurt, ni ce que fait le médecin. Pourtant, les mots « ange déchu » sont soufflés à mon oreille quand je regarde le corps de Kurt, et il en est vraiment un. Mon ange._

– _Blaine ?_

_Je me tourne à nouveau vers la femme et secoue la tête vigoureusement, frottant mes mains sur mon visage._

– _Blaine Anderson, dis-je._

– _D'accord. Blaine, est-ce que tu sais comment ce garçon s'appelle ? demande-t-elle, et ça m'ennuie un peu, je n'ai pas envie de lui parler, mais je n'ai pas le choix._

– _C'est Kurt._

– _Kurt comment ?_

– _Hummel._

– _C'est un de tes amis ?_

– _C'est mon petit-ami._

_Elle hoche la tête et prend mon bras gauche. Je la regarde enlever mon bandage et désinfecter mes plaies, avant d'en remettre un nouveau. Ça pique, mais je ne dis rien._

– _Est-ce que tu connais le numéro de ses parents ?_

– _Pour quoi faire ?_

_Je réponds peut-être un peu trop méchamment, mais la réplique sort toute seule. Elle me jette un regard dénué d'expression et soupire._

– _Il faut qu'on prévienne ses parents qu'il est à l'hôpital._

– _Le numéro de son père doit être dans son portable, dis-je en hochant la tête._

– _D'accord. Je vais devoir te poser des questions un peu personnelles, est-ce que c'est bon ?_

_J'hausse les épaules, je m'en moque un peu, à vrai dire. Je sais que les médecins sont tenus au secret professionnel, alors elle n'a pas le droit de dire quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit._

– _Blaine, est-ce que ça fait longtemps que Kurt se mutile ? Et toi ?_

_Je détourne le regard pour regarder la forme du corps de Kurt sur le brancard et soupire. Mes mains frottent à nouveau mon visage, comme si j'essayais de me réveiller._

– _Blaine ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

– _Est-ce qu'il va bientôt se réveiller ? demandé-je après un moment, reportant mon regard sur la femme._

– _On a réussi à refaire battre son cœur, il est hors de danger, mais il va sûrement rester inconscient un petit moment, dit-elle d'un ton rassurant. Réponds-moi, s'il-te-plaît._

– _A quelle question ?_

– _Depuis combien de temps Kurt et toi vous mutilez-vous ?_

– _Euh… Un an ? Je crois…_

– _Tous les deux ?_

– _Non, moi. Je ne sais pas quand Kurt a commencé._

– _Et, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?_

– _Il était harcelé à son ancien lycée. Moi aussi. Des gars m'ont tabassé moi et un ami après le bal Sadie Hawkins…. Je crois._

– _Tu crois ? répète-t-elle._

– _Je ne sais plus. J'ai… Je n'ai que des vagues souvenirs._

_Elle me regarde d'un œil curieux et écrit quelque chose sur son carnet, comme à chaque fois que je réponds à ses questions._

– _C'est pour cela que tu as commencé ?_

– _Oui, et parce que mon père a mal pris le fait que je suis gay. Et…_

_Je m'interromps. Est-ce que je dois lui dire, ou pas ?_

– _Il y a une autre raison ? demande-t-elle patiemment._

– _Est-ce que vous allez me juger ? dis-je d'une voix timide._

– _Bien sûr que non, Blaine. Je suis là pour t'aider._

_J'hésite, malgré le sourire encourageant qu'elle me lance. Mes mains se contractent sur mes genoux et se mettent à trembler, incontrôlables. Je sens sa main se poser sur les miennes pour me calmer._

– _Ne t'inquiète pas, Blaine. Je te promets que je ne jugerai pas._

– _Je… Les voix. La voix de Kurt._

– _Elles te disent de te couper ?_

_J'hoche la tête, légèrement réconforté par le fait qu'elle comprenne ce que je n'ose pas lui dire, même si je la vois jeter discrètement un œil à l'autre médecin qui se tourne vers nous._

– _Est-ce qu'elles te disent autre chose, ces voix ? reprend-elle._

– _Vous ne me dîtes pas que je suis fou ?_

_Elle me sourit, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Quand j'avais avoué ça à mes parents, lorsqu'ils m'avaient trouvé recroquevillé dans un coin de ma chambre, mes mains sur les oreilles, essayant de faire taire les voix, ils m'avaient tout de suite emmené voir ce psychiatre._

– _Je ne te juge pas, je te l'ai promis, répond-elle. Est-ce que ces voix te disent autre chose ?_

– _Elles… Kurt. C'est la voix de Kurt, le plus souvent. Elle me dit de ne pas faire confiance aux autres._

_Elle écrit à nouveau quelque chose sur son carnet et hoche la tête._

– _Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu entends plus souvent la voix de Kurt ?_

– _Je… Non. Peut-être parce que c'est mon petit-copain ? Je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui._

– _Tu l'aimes ?_

– _Bien sûr que oui ! – Mon ton est indigné, c'est quoi cette question idiote ? – Je l'aime à la folie, c'est mon ange…_

– _Et est-ce que tu fais confiance à Kurt ?_

– _Oui._

– _Est-ce que Kurt sait que tu entends des voix ?_

– _Non, dis-je au bout d'un moment. Je ne sais pas… Je ne lui ai jamais dit, mais vous croyez qu'il peut le deviner ? Il ne m'a jamais dit quoi que ce soit… Pas comme le psychiatre._

_Les sourcils de la femme se froncent et elle me lance un regard interrogateur. Elle écrit quelque chose dans son carnet puis relève la tête, et ses sourcils sont encore froncés. Je la vois jeter à nouveau un œil au médecin qui surveille Kurt, puis elle reporte son regard sur moi._

– _Tu as consulté un psychiatre, Blaine ? demande-t-elle en tournant une page de son carnet, prête à écrire à nouveau._

– _Mes parents m'ont emmené voir le psychiatre quand je leur ai dit que j'entendais des voix. Ils pensent que je suis fou. Mais je ne le suis pas, hein ?_

– _Je ne sais pas, Blaine. Qu'a dit le psychiatre ?_

_Mes yeux se perdent dans le vide, essayant de me rappeler exactement ce qu'il avait dit. Je frotte à nouveau mes mains tremblantes sur mon visage, pressant mes paumes contre mes yeux._

– _Blaine ?_

_Elle m'appelle à nouveau, et en écartant mes mains, je découvre son regard inquiet._

– _Je… Je ne sais plus exactement. Il m'a fait faire des choses… Mais je ne sais plus quoi. Et, il a dit que j'avais une maladie mentale, peut-être, comme les fous. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord, je ne suis pas fou._

_J'entends son stylo gratter sur le papier, et le médecin qui s'occupe de Kurt marmonne quelque chose que je ne comprends pas._

– _Quand est-ce que tu as vu ce psychiatre, Blaine ? me demande-t-elle._

_Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de toutes ces questions. Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir rester seul avec Kurt ?_

– _Il y a longtemps, dis-je finalement d'un ton ennuyé au bout de quelques secondes. Peut-être… Quatre ou cinq mois._

– _Est-ce que tu te souviens de son nom ?_

_Je secoue la tête après quelques instants et pousse un long soupir._

– _Je sais que tu en as marre de toutes mes questions, mais c'est très important ce que tu me dis, Blaine, tu comprends ?_

– _Pourquoi c'est important ?_

– _Je ne suis pas spécialisée en psychiatrie, mais nous allons t'emmener voir un docteur, d'accord ?_

_Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, ils n'ont pas le droit…_

– _Non ! Non ! Non, je ne veux pas ! crié-je._

– _Blaine, calme-toi, souffle la femme en prenant ma main. C'est juste pour vérifier quelque chose, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas grave._

– _Je ne peux pas être comme ces gens qu'on interne. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un comme ça, je ne suis pas dangereux…_

– _Personne n'a dit que tu étais dangereux. J'ai encore besoin de savoir quelques petites choses, si tu es d'accord ? – J'hoche la tête imperceptiblement au bout d'un moment. – Est-ce que ce psychiatre t'a prescrit des médicaments ?_

– _A moins que mes parents les aient mélangés à ma nourriture, non. Je crois que… qu'il a dit qu'il n'était pas sûr, que c'était trop tôt, et que tant qu'il ne savait pas exactement ce que j'avais, je ne devais rien prendre._

– _Très bien. – Elle écrit à nouveau dans son carnet. – Dis-moi, est-ce que c'était dangereux, pour toi, de te mutiler ? As-tu pensé une fois que Kurt était en danger ?_

– _Je… Non. Kurt s'est simplement endormi au bout d'un moment. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi Wes paniquait comme cela. Il m'a dit que je l'avais tué… Mais je ne sais pas, tout est confus dans ma tête. J'ai juste dit à Kurt de s'endormir s'il se sentait fatigué. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts._

– _Donc tu l'as regardé s'endormir, c'est ça ? Tu étais avec lui du début à la fin ?_

– _On fait ça souvent. Je prends ma boîte, on s'installe sur le lit, et… On se coupe. Il n'y a pas de mal._

_La femme écrit à nouveau, puis m'adresse un sourire. Je sens le véhicule s'arrêter, et les portières arrière s'ouvrent. Le médecin me fait signe de descendre avec elle, et je regarde des infirmiers sortir le brancard du véhicule et l'emmener loin de moi. J'ai envie de courir derrière eux, de ne pas laisser Kurt s'éloigner de moi, mais la poigne de la femme sur mon bras droit m'informe que ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire._

– _Ils vont s'occuper de Kurt pendant un petit moment, puis tu auras le droit de le voir, d'accord ? dit-elle en me conduisant à l'intérieur de l'hôpital et elle me fait asseoir sur un siège. Ensuite, tu demanderas le docteur Correl à une infirmière, c'est moi. Tu m'entends, Blaine ? Tu dois me demander. Je t'emmènerai au service de psychiatrie. Tout va bien se passer._

Ne l'écoute pas, Blaine. Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance, elle te prend pour un fou… Ne l'écoute pas_, me chuchote la voix de Kurt dans mon oreille._

– _Non. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas !_

_Je me mets à me débattre. J'entends la femme crier à un infirmier d'aller chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un, je n'en sais rien. Je me débats violemment, je ne veux pas aller là-bas._

– _Blaine, il faut que tu te calmes ! me crie-t-elle. Va me chercher du Valium, tout de suite ! ajoute-t-elle à l'adresse d'un autre infirmier. Blaine, ne m'obliges pas à utiliser la force pour te calmer._

_Je ne l'écoute pas, je ne veux pas l'écouter. J'essaie de la repousser, en vain. Au bout d'un moment, je sens une paire de mains emprisonner mon bras et une autre m'immobiliser le haut du corps._

– _Non, arrêtez, je ne veux pas ! crié-je, en essayant de me défendre._

– _Ce n'est qu'une petite piqûre, tu ne sentiras rien._

_Je ne sais pas même pas qui me dit ça, et je n'en ai rien à faire. Je sens l'aiguille rentrer dans mon bras et la douleur de la piqûre me fait me figer sur le coup. Les mains disparaissent aussi vite qu'elles sont arrivées, et mon dos heurte celui du siège._

– _Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, Blaine._

_Je me sens tout bizarre d'un coup. J'entends le docteur Correl donner quelques instructions à une infirmière qui me prend par le bras et me conduit je-ne-sais-où dans l'hôpital, puis me laisse dans le couloir en me disant d'attendre qu'on vienne me dire si je peux aller voir Kurt ou pas. Je me laisse tomber sur un des sièges et remonte mes genoux contre ma poitrine, dans une position fœtale._

* * *

Wes se laissa tomber dans le siège à côté de Blaine et tapota gentiment son genou pour signaler sa présence. Le bouclé leva les yeux et se tourna vers lui, le regard vide.

– Hey. Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

– Bof, répondit Blaine avec un haussement d'épaules. Le père de Kurt est dans sa chambre.

– Tu n'es pas allé le voir ?

– Si, mais je pense que c'est mieux si… Si je reste là pour l'instant.

Blaine entendit Wes soupirer. Un long moment de silence passa entre les deux garçons, l'un fixant le mur avec des yeux vides, l'autre jouant avec sa carte de visiteur entre ses doigts.

– Ils veulent que j'aille au service de psychiatrie, lâcha finalement Blaine. Et ils m'ont piqué. J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre.

Il ne détourna pas les yeux du mur, il ne voulait pas voir le regard de pitié que lui lançait Wes.

– Tu n'es pas un monstre, Blaine, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Tu as juste… un problème. Et si tu acceptes ce problème, les médecins peuvent t'aider.

– Mais je ne me sens pas malade. J'ai toutes ces pensées dans ma tête, elles n'ont aucun sens, et j'ai l'impression que le monde se ligue contre moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils m'ont injecté, mais j'ai l'impression d'être un légume. Comme s'ils m'avaient lobotomisé.

Blaine soupira et frotta ses mains contre son visage, avant de laisser échapper un petit rire qui sonnait affreusement faux.

– Tu savais que la lobotomie était une opération destinée à traiter les maladies mentales, avant ? ricana-t-il. C'est ironique, hein ?

– Blaine…

– Je suppose que je devrais appeler le docteur et les laisser me mettre une camisole de force avant que je ne tue qui que ce soit d'autre, hein ?

– Ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choses, Blaine. Tu n'as pas _tué_ Kurt.

– Mais si tu n'étais pas arrivé, je l'aurai laissé mourir, cracha le bouclé. Je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher que ça arrive. Je suis un monstre.

– Tu ne t'en rendais pas compte. C'est pour ça que tu dois voir un médecin.

Blaine risqua un œil vers son ami et lâcha un long soupir en voyant son regard inquiet. Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans le couloir, suivant du regard chaque infirmier qui passait près de lui.

– Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Wes. Tu as le droit de me laisser, si tu as peur de moi.

– Je n'ai…, commença l'asiatique, avant de soupirer longuement. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Blaine. Pourquoi aurai-je peur de toi ?

– Parce que je suis malade mental ?

Wes hocha la tête, comme s'il venait de prendre une décision.

– Ok. Arrête-toi tout de suite, tu me donnes le tournis. Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et, toi et moi, on va aller au service de psychiatrie, d'accord ?

– Non, je… Je dois demander le docteur Correl. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'emmènerait. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec moi. Non, se corrigea Blaine. Je ne veux pas que tu viennes.

– Pourquoi ? Tu ne devrais pas être seul, Blaine…

– Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas venir. Je me souviens quand j'étais assis dans la salle d'attente de ce psychiatre, il y a six mois. Tu vois la _folie_ dans les yeux de ces gens. Tu vois à quel point ils ne sont pas sains pour la société. Tu vois à quel point leurs proches en souffrent. Et ça te suffit à en avoir peur pour le restant de tes jours. Et c'est ce qui va m'arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que dans quelques années, tu n'oseras plus me regarder dans les yeux parce que tu sauras que je ne serai plus moi-même, que je serai malade, parce que tu verras la folie dans mes yeux, à ton tour ?

Sur ce, Blaine tourna les talons tandis que Wes se mordait la lèvre inférieure, mal à l'aise par les propos de son ami, et s'approcha d'une infirmière, demandant le médecin. Celle-ci hocha la tête et décrocha le combiné du téléphone, appuyant sur divers touches. Quelques minutes plus tard, le docteur Correl arriva et s'assit à côté de Blaine, qui était revenu à sa place, aux côtés de Wes.

– Blaine ? appela-t-elle d'une voix douce, souriant légèrement.

Le bouclé leva les yeux et tourna la tête vers elle, avant de soupirer doucement et de passer sa main sur ses yeux.

– Vous n'étiez pas obligé de me droguer, vous savez, lâcha-t-il d'un ton ennuyé.

– Je ne t'ai pas drogué. Tu avais besoin de te calmer, et j'ai jugé que seul un sédatif en serait capable, se défendit-elle, sans perdre son sourire. On y va ?

Blaine hocha la tête et, après que Wes ait serré son genou en signe de soutien, il se leva et suivit le docteur Correl.

* * *

Lorsque Burt sortit de la chambre de Kurt, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver Blaine là où il l'avait laissé. A la place, un asiatique habillé de l'uniforme de la Dalton Academy se tenait assis, regardant quelque chose sur son téléphone. Le garçon leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Burt, puis se mit debout, tendant sa main pour serrer la sienne.

– Vous êtes le père de Kurt ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui. Tu es ?

– Wes. C'est moi qui aie appelé les urgences.

– Je croyais que Blaine avait appelé les urgences… ? D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

– Il…, commença Wes, avant d'hésiter ce n'était pas à lui de dire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il voit un médecin, pour l'instant. Il a quelques… problèmes de santé, lui aussi.

– C'est grave ? demanda Burt, fronçant les sourcils, le ton légèrement inquiet.

– Plutôt…, dit prudemment Wes.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

L'asiatique se mordit la lèvre, fuyant le regard de Burt.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de vous le dire, Monsieur. Si Blaine veut vous le dire, il le fera.

Burt s'assit sur un siège et invita Wes à en faire de même.

– Est-ce ses problèmes ont à voir avec le fait que ce soit toi qui aie appelé l'ambulance et non lui ?

Wes leva les yeux vers l'homme et se mordit la lèvre inférieure à nouveau. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et massa sa nuque.

– Oui, dit-il au bout d'un long moment.

* * *

– Très bien, Blaine. Il va falloir que je voie tes parents pour plus d'informations, mais d'après les réponses que tu m'as données, je pense être arrivé à un diagnostic.

Blaine leva les yeux vers le docteur Shepard, et déglutit, comme s'il attendait la sentence.

– Vous savez ce que j'ai ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

– Il va falloir que je te suive pendant plusieurs mois pour en être sûr, parce que je ne peux malheureusement pas m'appuyer sur ta seule expérience et quelques observations comme à l'instant, mais tu présentes plusieurs symptômes d'une maladie qu'on appelle la schizophrénie. Est-ce que tu connais cette maladie ?

Ce fut comme si un énorme rocher venait de tomber dans son estomac. Schizophrénie. Il était schizophrène. Ce genre de maladie arrivait aux autres, pas à lui. Il avait déjà vu ces tueurs en série à la télé, et certains étaient atteints de schizophrénie. Mais il n'était pas un meurtrier, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas tuer quelqu'un… Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler, et il sentit un besoin oppressant de se mettre à pleurer, de déverser son soudain mal-être. Il allait devoir être interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique, n'est-ce pas ? Avec les fous, parce que c'était ce qu'il était. Fou.

– A en juger ta réaction, reprit le docteur Shepard, je pense que tu dramatises un peu trop la chose, Blaine.

– Est-ce que vous allez m'interner ? demanda Blaine en pressant ses paumes dans ses yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Est-ce que je vais devenir comme ces meurtriers qu'on voit aux informations ?

– Non, Blaine. Ce sont des idées reçues que tu as là. Tous les gens atteints de schizophrénie ne sont pas des meurtriers. Est-ce que tu veux que je t'en parle maintenant, ou veux-tu attendre d'être avec tes parents, ou un de tes proches ?

Blaine hésita. Il voulait que le docteur le rassure, mais il avait peur d'entendre une vérité qu'il chercherait peut-être à fuir et d'être seul pour l'entendre. Il voulait que Kurt soit avec lui, mais Kurt était actuellement branché à des machines par sa faute, et il avait peur qu'il le rejette s'il était au courant que son petit-ami était atteint d'une maladie mentale. Il avait besoin de ses parents, de leur soutien, mais il avait peur que leur réaction soit la même que celle de la dernière fois, chez ce psychiatre : le désespoir, mais surtout la honte d'avoir un fils non seulement gay, mais schizophrène par-dessus le marché. Blaine avait peur d'affronter la vérité seul, mais il voulait être rassuré maintenant, tout de suite.

– Je veux savoir, dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Le docteur Shepard rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et frotta vaguement sa barbe.

– Très bien. Tu ne dois pas voir la schizophrénie comme une maladie qui fera de toi un meurtrier. De très célèbres personnalités, reconnues pour leurs recherches et leur travail et non pas pour être des tueurs en série, sont atteints de schizophrénie, tu sais ? La schizophrénie est une maladie où ton esprit se sépare du réel. Tu as l'impression d'être dans le réel, mais ce réel n'est pas celui des autres, tu comprends ?

Blaine hocha la tête, clignant des yeux.

– Les symptômes sont généralement des hallucinations, auditives dans la plupart des cas, et un développement de ce qu'on appelle le délire paranoïde, c'est-à-dire que, parfois, tu vas te sentir étrange, tu vas avoir des intérêts qui seront étranges pour ton encourage, et tu pourras aussi te sentir persécuté, surveillé par autrui. Tu vas sûrement essayer de te refermer sur toi-même si ce n'est pas encore le cas, et ne plus accorder ta confiance. Tu pourras être sujet à des dysfonctionnements sociaux et comportementaux : avoir quelques pertes de mémoire, des troubles d'attention…

– Vous pensez que ça peut affecter ma relation avec mon petit-ami ? demanda Blaine quand le docteur fit une pause.

– S'il t'aime vraiment, il comprendra.

– Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… Est-ce que je vais chercher à m'éloigner de lui, à certains moments ? s'expliqua le garçon.

– Je n'en sais rien, Blaine. Mais il est tout à fait possible d'avoir une vie familiale et sociale, même si tu penses le contraire. Bien qu'on ne puisse pas guérir cette maladie, on peut essayer de la contrôler, avec des médicaments et un suivi psychologique.

Blaine haussa les sourcils et lança un regard curieux au psychiatre.

– De ce que tu m'as dit, j'ai remarqué que tu ne présentais essentiellement pour l'instant que les symptômes positifs de la maladie, c'est-à-dire les hallucinations, la dépersonnalisation, la déréalisation, ce genre de choses. On peut contrôler ces symptômes avec des neuroleptiques, alors je vais t'en prescrire, d'accord ? Pour les symptômes négatifs, qui concernent les troubles d'ordre sociaux, les médicaments ne peuvent pas les contrôler, c'est là qu'il faudra te faire suivre très régulièrement, par le psychiatre de ton choix.

Blaine hocha vaguement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

– Est-ce que vous allez m'interner, alors ?

– Non, Blaine, répondit le docteur avec un sourire réconfortant. Les seules personnes qu'on interne sont celles qui représentent un danger pour la société et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu ne fais pas partie de cette catégorie-là.

– Mais j'ai failli tuer mon petit-copain… Je l'ai laissé mourir devant mes yeux et je n'ai rien fait pour l'aider.

– Ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de dangereux. Tu ne lui as fait pas de mal, du moins intentionnellement. Ça ne te serait pas venu à l'esprit de frapper ton petit-ami, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non, bien sûr que non ! protesta Blaine, écarquillant les yeux devant l'absurdité des paroles du psychiatre. Je ne peux pas faire de mal à Kurt… Ni à personne d'autre.

– Tu vois ? Néanmoins, si une violence se manifeste plus tard chez toi, oui, il est possible qu'on puisse t'interner, et ce contre ta volonté ou celle de ton entourage.

Blaine hocha à nouveau la tête, et pressa une nouvelle fois ses paumes contre ses yeux. Des milliers de questions tournaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête, et il n'arrivait pas à les arrêter de défiler pour pouvoir en saisir une et la poser. Il entendit un petit bruit sur le bureau en bois du médecin et écarta ses mains de son visage pour voir un petit gobelet rempli d'eau. Blaine secoua la tête pour essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, et prit avec gratitude le verre d'eau, le vidant d'un trait. Il marmonna un vague merci à l'adresse du docteur Shepard et reposa le gobelet. D'une certaine manière, ça allait un peu mieux, même s'il ne venait d'avaler que de l'eau.

– Et…, reprit Blaine, frottant une dernière fois son visage de ses mains. Je fais de la boxe, au lycée. Vous croyez que ça peut m'aider à… Je ne sais pas, évacuer ? M'empêcher de devenir… violent ?

Il hésita sur le dernier mot. Cela semblait tellement absurde qu'il puisse représenter un danger pour son entourage, mais il savait que la maladie pouvait malheureusement le piéger suffisamment pour que ses hallucinations lui fasse croire que le monde le persécutait, et le rende violent.

– Tant que tu ne perdras pas ton intérêt pour le sport, je pense que oui, c'est une bonne idée, dit le docteur Shepard, toujours souriant.

– Perdre mon intérêt… ? répéta Blaine d'un ton hésitant.

– L'un des symptômes négatifs est la perte de plaisir procurée par la pratique d'un loisir. Personne ne sait dans quel sens va évoluer ta maladie, c'est pour cela que je vais devoir préciser mon diagnostic sur plusieurs mois.

Blaine hocha la tête, presque sonné. Ça faisait énormément d'informations d'un coup et, même s'il se sentait rassuré de n'être pour l'instant pas un danger pour les autres, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder ce nœud d'angoisse dans son ventre. Il restait quand même un risque qu'il ne soit plus le même qu'avant, qu'il s'en prenne à quelqu'un. Il avait tellement peur de perdre le contrôle de lui-même et de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il regrettait déjà quelque chose. A cause de lui, Kurt avait failli mourir. Est-ce qu'il lui en voudrait ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimerait autant qu'avant ?

Il se sentait comme frappé par un train lancé à toute vitesse.

– Est-ce que… Est-ce que je pourrais revenir ? Avec mes parents ? Et avec Kurt ? Je ne veux pas lui mentir… Je veux qu'il sache, dit-il d'une voix tremblante, fixant ses mains jointes sur ses genoux.

– Il n'y a pas de problèmes. J'aimerai m'entretenir avec Kurt, aussi.

– Pourquoi ? s'enquit Blaine, penchant la tête sur le côté dans une expression de totale confusion.

– Parce qu'il pourra m'éclairer sur tes relations sociales avec tes amis à l'école, expliqua le psychiatre. Et aussi pour essayer de guérir à tous les deux votre addiction à l'automutilation.

Blaine baissa les yeux, ses joues se colorant du rouge de la honte. Il en avait presque fini par oublier ce côté-là de ses problèmes avec tout ce qui était arrivé en l'espace de ces quelques dernières heures.

– Vous devez me prendre pour un minable, marmonna-t-il en jouant avec le bouton de son blazer. Un adolescent complètement perturbé.

– Pas du tout, rétorqua le docteur avec un sourire amusé. Je vois des personnes comme toi tous les jours, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Blaine releva le regard et croisa les yeux encourageants du psychiatre. L'esquisse d'un sourire timide se dessina sur ses lèvres.

* * *

– Blaine ! Où étais-tu ?

Burt s'avança vers le jeune garçon qui trainait des pieds jusqu'à l'endroit où Burt et Wes attendaient, assis sur les sièges.

– On m'a emmené consulté un psychiatre, marmonna Blaine en s'arrêtant à côté d'eux, avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Kurt et de regarder à travers la porte vitrée.

– Un psychiatre ? répéta Burt, confus.

– Oui.

Blaine poussa la porte de la chambre et s'assit sur la chaise près du lit de Kurt. Burt et Wes le suivirent, se tenant près du rideau de séparation.

– Est-ce que ça va, Blaine ? demanda Wes d'une voix inquiète.

Blaine haussa les épaules et prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne et la serra doucement. C'était agréable de sentir la chaleur de son corps à travers la paume de sa main, même si cette main ne la serrait pas en retour. Rien que savoir que son corps était encore chaud, et pas déjà en train de refroidir, était suffisamment rassurant pour Blaine.

– Le psychiatre m'a mis sous prescription médicale. Je dois prendre de l'Abilify, probablement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, dit-il en sortant une petite boîte de médicaments de la poche de son blazer, l'agitant dans l'air.

– Attendez, j'ai raté un épisode, interrompit Burt, la voix clairement confuse. Blaine, pourquoi as-tu vu un psychiatre ? Et, c'est quoi, l'Abilify ?

Le bouclé soupira. Est-ce qu'il pouvait le dire au père de son petit-ami ? De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si Kurt n'allait pas le dire à Burt une fois qu'il serait au courant. Ce genre de chose devait être su par son entourage, n'est-ce pas ? Pour qu'ils sachent comment agir avec lui. Il détestait ça. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être normal, comme tous les autres ? Pourquoi lui… ?

– C'est un neuroleptique. Parce qu'apparemment, j'ai une maladie mentale, dit-il d'un ton ennuyé.

Une vague pression dans sa main le déconcentra du regard abasourdi de Burt, et Blaine baissa les yeux sur Kurt, surpris. Se pourrait-il que… ?

– Kurt ? appela-t-il avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

Une nouvelle pression.

– Tu es réveillé, mon ange ?

La pression dans sa main se fit plus forte, et il entendit Burt et Wes retenir un halètement. La voix du père de Kurt appelant une infirmière parvint vaguement à ses oreilles, mais il ne prêtait attention qu'à Kurt. Ses yeux ne voyaient que ceux de son petit-ami, ouverts et battant rapidement des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière de la pièce, lui arrachant un gémissement de protestation.

– Je suis là, mon cœur, souffla Blaine, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux tellement il était soulagé de le voir se réveiller enfin. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais, plus jamais…

Kurt tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, esquissant difficilement un sourire, quand l'infirmière et le docteur surgirent dans la pièce et s'affairèrent doucement autour du châtain. Ceux-ci firent sortir Burt, Wes et Blaine de la chambre pour ne pas « perturber le malade », alors les trois hommes se retrouvèrent à faire les cents pas dans le couloir, Blaine évitant les regards interrogateurs de Burt et Wes. Il savait qu'ils se demandaient tous les deux ce qu'il avait, que la question leur brûlait les lèvres, mais aucun des deux n'osait se lancer. Et ce n'était pas que Blaine ne voulait pas leur dire. Il _devait_ leur dire. Il attendait simplement le bon moment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le docteur les autorisa à voir Kurt à nouveau, et Blaine reprit sa position initiale. Il n'avait plus son masque à oxygène, mais était encore relié à toutes ces machines, et le bip de l'électrocardiogramme résonnait bien trop fort dans les oreilles de Blaine.

– Tu vas bien, Kurt ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

– J'ai connu mieux, répondit le châtain avec un léger sourire.

– Je suis désolé, je suis désolé…

La main de Kurt se glissa dans la sienne et la serra tendrement.

– Blaine, dit-il d'une voix faible. Qu'est-ce que tu disais, quand je me suis réveillé ? Tu as… une maladie mentale ?

La respiration de Blaine se coupa et il déglutit, soudainement mal à l'aise. Il serra la main de Kurt et la porta à ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

– Tu as entendu ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Kurt hocha la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Son regard inquiet tua Blaine de l'intérieur, et il s'en voulu énormément pour faire apparaître l'inquiétude dans ses magnifiques yeux de glace. Il ne pouvait rien faire de bien, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était qu'un désastre complet. Un désastre et une honte à lui tout seul. Son père avait honte de lui car il était gay, et maintenant, ses propres parents allaient peut-être le renier parce qu'il était putain de malade, et qu'il ne pouvait pas être guéri. Connaissant son père, il allait sûrement insister pour l'enfermer dans un hôpital psychiatrique, et il effacerait son existence de sa vie, clamant qu'il n'avait jamais eu de deuxième fils. Blaine allait faire tellement de mal à Kurt, à tout son entourage, en annonçant sa maladie. Il avait tellement peur d'être rejeté. Il avait peur que Burt ne le laisse plus approcher Kurt. Il avait peur que Kurt ne veuille plus de lui. Il avait peur de tout abandonner à cause d'une satanée maladie qui allait effacer tout ce qui faisait ce qu'il était.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as, Blaine ? Dis-moi, s'il-te-plaît…, supplia Kurt en resserrant sa main.

Blaine baissa les yeux, ne supportant plus de regarder l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son petit-ami. Il se mordit la lèvre. C'était sûrement le moment pour l'annoncer, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait qu'il le dise. Il leva les yeux vers Burt et Wes, qui le regardaient avec une certaine attente.

– Dis-nous, Blaine, dit Wes. On ne te jugera pas, c'est promis.

Il vit Burt hocher la tête en guise d'approbation derrière lui. Il avait l'impression de refaire son coming out. Sauf que cette fois, la chose à avouer était bien plus grave que son homosexualité. Ses parents n'étaient même pas encore au courant… De longues minutes passèrent, Blaine rassemblant son courage, serrant en retour la main de Kurt quand il l'appelait doucement. Il prit une profonde inspiration et…

– Je suis schizophrène.

* * *

**Note culturelle :** L'article de Wikipédia est là si vous n'avez pas compris tout ce que dit le docteur sur la schizophrénie, surtout que je n'ai pas tout dit, parce que c'était beaucoup trop long. Un neuroleptique est un médicament de type tranquillisant, anti-délirant et qui combat la désorganisation de la pensée, donc on l'utilise pour les maladies mentales, notamment la schizophrénie ou la bipolarité. L'Abilify est le nom commercial de l'aripiprazole, qui est un neuroleptique. Le Valium est le nom commercial du diazépam, qui est un des sédatifs/tranquillisants les plus utilisés au monde. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, la lobotomie est une opération chirurgicale qui consiste à altérer la partie du cerveau qui contrôle les fonctions cognitives et motrices. En gros, une lobotomie vous transforme en légume, et c'est aujourd'hui interdit dans beaucoup de pays (_Shutter Island_, _Sucker Punch_… sont des films où on en parle).

**Note d'auteur :** Je dois avouer que cet OS est un énorme pari très risqué. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête quand je me suis dit « Ça pourrait être cool d'écrire un truc comme ça ! » (C'est pas cool du tout, si vous voulez mon avis XD). Je ne sais pas si la folie a déjà été traitée dans des fics françaises, et je suis consciente que c'est un sujet qui peut déplaire énormément. Je ne connais personne atteint par une maladie mentale, donc tout cet OS repose sur mes recherches, et il y a sûrement énormément d'erreurs, particulièrement dans la façon dont je décris ce qui se passe dans la tête de Blaine.

Je vous ai offert un fin ouverte, à vous de voir comment réagiront Kurt, Wes, Burt, les parents de Blaine, etc. Vous avez le droit de me donner vos idées avec la boîte grise un peu plus bas :3.

Si certains se demandent comment personne ne se rend compte que Blaine a visiblement un problème, je leur donne cette réponse : Blaine s'est éloigné de ses amis, il ne traîne quasiment qu'avec Kurt. Etant à Dalton, ses parents ne se doutent pas de grand-chose, et Burt ne le voit pas. Pour Kurt, c'est plus difficile. Je n'ai pas vraiment de raisons exactes à donner, parce qu'aucune ne me convient. Je pourrais dire que Kurt est déprimé (et genre, vraiment malade d'une dépression), ce qui coïncide avec le fait qu'il se mutile, ou alors que Blaine le drogue (mais ça, personne ne le saura… Et même si Blaine est fou, ça semble très étrange même pour moi), ou alors qu'il est complètement aveugle et naïf.

Bref.

J'espère que vous ne vous dites pas que je suis complètement folle (jeu de mot non voulu) pour avoir écrit un truc pareil. Cette note est super longue, mais il fallait que j'explique un peu le pourquoi du comment, et donner quelques précisions, parce que cet OS reste assez flou dans l'ensemble. On ne sait pas exactement pourquoi Kurt et Blaine ont commencé à se mutiler, l'origine de la maladie de Blaine, etc… Je n'ai pas de réponses à vous donner pour ça, parce qu'honnêtement je n'y ai pas pensé, et que ça n'est pas essentiel à l'histoire.

Si vous avez des questions, reviews (pretty please :D ?), PM, j'essayerai de vous répondre mais je ne garantis pas une réponse immédiate.

Mizu.


	2. Epilogue

Bonjour ! Suite à quelques demandes, et après avoir consulté les quelques gens qui me lisent et me suivent sur Twitter (sachant que je voulais aussi poser par écrit ce que j'imaginais de la vie de Kurt et Blaine après tout ceci), j'ai décidé de publier ce ce qu'on pourrait appelé un épilogue à cet OS. Toutefois, cet épilogue n'est que l'une des différentes manières dont vous pouvez imaginer la suite des aventures de Kurt et Blaine, je vous présente la mienne, telle que je l'ai pensée.

**Warnings :** Comme pour la base, schizophrénie. Mention de suicide, d'hôpital psychiatrique, légère automutilation.

**Petite précision :** Le passage en italique n'est pas un flashback.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient. Merci au chapitre 15 de _Harry Potter 2_ pour me rappeler combien d'yeux ont les araignées, car ma phobie de ces bêtes-là (et des insectes) m'empêche ne serait-ce que taper "araignée" dans Google (ou de regarder les scènes avec Aragog sans me cacher les yeux).

* * *

**Epilogue**

_ 15 ans plus tard_

_Je me recroqueville plus fermement sur moi-même, donnant des coups de pied sur le sol pour repousser les monstres qui essaient de grimper sur mes jambes. Je sens les larmes rouler sur mes joues, tandis que je gémis des supplications pour que les araignées me laissent tranquille, et que leurs pinces luisantes cliquettent, menaçant de me mordre et de me piquer. Elles sont horribles. Enormes et velues, leurs huit pattes bougeant à toute vitesse pour s'approcher de moi et me dévorer. Je donne un dernier coup de pied dans l'une des araignées avant de me redresser subitement pour me plaquer contre le mur, le rasant jusqu'à la cuisine. Il faut que je me défende, ou je vais mourir. Je ne peux pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Ma main se referme sur la poignée du tiroir et l'ouvre brusquement, avant de plonger dans ses profondeurs et d'attraper le premier couteau de cuisine que je trouve._

– _L-laissez-moi tranquille !_

_Ma voix est brisée, entrecoupée de sanglots incontrôlables, et tremblante de peur. L'une des araignées s'arrête devant moi et fait cliqueter ses énormes pinces, et ses quatre paires d'yeux me fixent, le regard meurtrier et affamé. Ma main tremblante brandit le couteau, prête à défendre ma vie. Puis, d'autres araignées arrivent derrière la première, qui semble être la chef de cette armée monstrueuse, et tous ces yeux terrifiants m'observent. La chef cliquète deux fois de ses pinces, comme si elle donnait un signal, et toutes les araignées se précipitent sur moi, me piquant et me mordant sans que je n'arrive à me défendre. Mon couteau fend l'air mais ne coupe que du vide, et les araignées continuent à me dévorer._

* * *

Kurt ne prit même pas la peine de refermer la porte de la maison quand il entendit les hurlements en provenance de la cuisine. Ses clés tombèrent sur le sol tandis qu'il se précipitait vers la source des cris, pour trouver Blaine recroqueviller sur le sol, agitant en l'air un énorme couteau de cuisine, se débattant avec le vide et ne semblant même pas réagir aux coups de couteau qu'il s'infligeait en gesticulant ainsi.

– Blaine ! Blaine, arrête !

Kurt attrapa le bras de Blaine pour l'immobiliser, prenant garde à ne pas se blesser.

– Blaine, c'est Kurt. S'il-te-plaît, calme-toi, dit-il précipitamment en lutant avec son mari. Ange. C'est Ange.

A la mention du surnom, les yeux de Blaine arrêtèrent de fixer le vide, cherchant Kurt des yeux.

– Ange, elles vont me manger, aide-moi, pleura Blaine en repoussant quelque chose d'invisible aux yeux de Kurt, le mouvement de son bras droit entravé par la main du châtain.

– Donne-moi le couteau, je vais les faire partir, mon chéri, dit Kurt en prenant garde à ne pas toucher Blaine à un autre endroit que son poignet.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Blaine arrêta de remuer et relâcha sa poigne sur le manche du couteau, le faisant tomber dans un cliquetis de métal sur le carrelage qui le fit hurler de peur et se recroqueviller encore plus sur lui-même, arrachant son bras des mains de Kurt. D'un mouvement rapide, le châtain fit glisser loin d'eux le couteau pour éviter que Blaine le reprenne et il prit le visage de son mari entre ses mains, caressant une coupure sous son œil qu'il s'était infligé en gigotant dans tous les sens.

– Chéri, je suis là. Regarde-moi, je suis juste en face de toi, je suis là. Est-ce qu'elles sont parties ?

Les yeux de Blaine trouvèrent enfin ceux de Kurt, et il se mit à pleurer encore plus fort, déversant un torrent de larmes.

– Oh, chéri… Chut, c'est fini, c'est fini… Elles sont parties…, murmura Kurt en essuyant les larmes qui roulaient sur son visage.

Blaine haletait, le visage blanc comme la mort, sa poitrine se levant et s'abaissant beaucoup trop rapidement et ses épaules tressautant au rythme de ses sanglots. Kurt sentit son cœur se briser en le voyant en proie à une telle panique, une telle angoisse, malgré le nombre important de fois où il avait dû aider Blaine à combattre ses hallucinations et ses délires. Il prit l'homme dans ses bras, frottant son dos en signe de réconfort, ne faisant pas attention au fait que Blaine ne lui rendait pas son étreinte, ses bras pendant mollement sur le sol.

Cela faisait longtemps que Blaine ne lui témoignait plus beaucoup d'affection physique, et Kurt avait dû vivre avec ce manque qui lui courait encore et toujours sous la peau. Le psychiatre lui avait dit qu'il devrait s'habituer à ce que Blaine n'initie jamais rien, qu'il ne l'embrasse jamais, ne le touche jamais, ni même ne lui adresse la parole pendant de longues heures, mais Kurt savait qu'il ne s'habituerait jamais. On ne pouvait pas s'habituer à la douleur de voir la personne qu'on aimait faire comme s'il n'éprouvait plus d'amour en retour, comme s'il n'était plus concerné par ce qui l'entourait. Car malgré ce manque cruel d'affection, Kurt savait que Blaine l'aimait toujours, à la manière dont son visage changeait à chaque mention de son nom ou du surnom _Ange_. Et parfois, quand Blaine revenait de ses séances chez le psychiatre, il redevenait le garçon qu'il avait connu avant que sa maladie ne l'éloigne, lui murmurant des paroles ridiculement romantiques et l'aimant de la meilleure des façons. Kurt chérissait ces moments où Blaine devenait son mari, qui lui témoignait physiquement de l'amour et le choyait.

Malheureusement, Blaine ne voyait pas le psychiatre avant la semaine prochaine, et Kurt commençait à regretter son affection et à s'impatienter de ce rendez-vous. Blaine lui manquait.

– C'était une hallucination, d'accord, Blaine ? dit-il doucement en caressant ses cheveux, cherchant à le rassurer. Est-ce que tu as pris tes médicaments, aujourd'hui ?

Blaine secoua vivement la tête, baissant les yeux pour ne pas affronter le regard du châtain.

– Pourquoi tu ne les as pas pris ? poursuivit Kurt du même ton doux en relevant son époux.

– Je ne veux plus les prendre, gémit Blaine. J'en ai assez, Ange.

– Je sais que c'est dur, mon cœur, mais il faut que tu les prennes, le réprimanda gentiment le châtain, conduisant Blaine jusqu'à la salle de bain. Si tu ne les prends pas, tu refais des hallucinations, tu as vu ?

Kurt fit asseoir Blaine sur le bord de la baignoire et le déshabilla, regardant où son mari avait pu se couper avec le couteau et caressant imperceptiblement les cicatrices encore visible sur ses bras qui marquaient ses années passées à se mutiler. Ni lui, ni Kurt ne se coupaient désormais, après des longs mois de thérapie chez le psychiatre.

– J'ai eu si peur, Kurt. Les araignées étaient en train de me manger, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, dit le bouclé d'un ton penaud, regardant Kurt nettoyer ses quelques plaies, grimaçant légèrement quand l'antiseptique picotait sa peau.

Soudain, son regard se fixa sur l'épaule de Kurt et il tendit la main, frottant le dessus avec force et conviction.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? demanda Kurt, continuant de désinfecter une coupure sur son bras gauche.

– Une chenille. Mais… Elle ne veut pas partir, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, l'air très perturbé. On dirait qu'elle est collée.

Blaine frotta un peu plus fort sur son épaule.

– Tu veux que j'essaie de l'enlever ? proposa Kurt en jetant la compresse qu'il avait utilisé.

Blaine retira sa main avec réluctance pour laisser Kurt frotter son épaule à son tour, la fixant toujours avec préoccupation.

– Ah, c'est bon. Elle est partie, l'informa-t-il avec un petit soupir de soulagement après que Kurt ait vaguement frotté son épaule.

– Tant mieux. Je ne suis pas friand de ces bêtes-là.

_Ne jamais contredire le patient sur ses hallucinations ou ses délires._

– Il faut que tu prennes tes médicaments ce soir, mon cœur, d'accord ? Sinon, les araignées vont revenir.

Blaine frissonna à cette idée et hocha doucement la tête, toujours un peu réticent.

– Je vais aller dormir un peu, mon Ange, dit Blaine en se levant, le regard perdu dans le vide.

– D'accord. Je te réveillerai pour le dîner.

Blaine hocha à nouveau la tête et sortit de la salle de bain, laissant son polo et son pantalon sur le carrelage. Avec un soupir, Kurt ramassa les vêtements et les jeta dans le panier à linge, avant d'ouvrir l'armoire à pharmacie pour prendre les nombreuses boîtes de médicaments que prenait Blaine en ce moment, après un énième changement de traitement. Le neuroleptique. L'antidépresseur. L'anxiolytique. L'anticholinergique. Il sortit les différents comprimés de leur opercule et les déposa dans le verre en plastique qui traînait toujours sur le lavabo, et l'emporta avec lui dans la cuisine sans jeter un regard à son reflet fatigué dans le miroir. En passant devant leur chambre, il vit Blaine enroulé dans la couette, essayant de trouver le sommeil, un bras tendu dans les airs comme s'il cherchait à attraper quelque chose, sa main se refermant sur du vide.

Kurt s'approcha du lit pour embrasser Blaine sur la joue, caressant le haut de ses cheveux, ne prêtant pas attention au discours délirant de son mari, qui semblait plongé en pleine conversation avec des oiseaux. Blaine ne réagit pas à sa marque d'affection, se contentant de répondre une phrase incohérente à quelqu'un que Kurt ne pouvait pas voir, et ce dernier quitta la chambre. Il laissa la porte ouverte, ayant appris il y a quelques années qu'enfermer Blaine dans une pièce était l'une des plus grosses erreurs à ne pas commettre, après avoir dû le calmer pendant une crise d'angoisse particulièrement violente, mêlée à de la claustrophobie. Non pas que la chambre soit petite. D'autres troubles s'étaient présentés après son diagnostic confirmé de sa maladie – dont Kurt refusait de dire le nom tellement elle semblait péjorative à ses oreilles, roulée dans la poussière par les idées reçues et la stigmatisation. L'angoisse. La dépression. Les terreurs nocturnes. Les effets indésirables des médicaments. Et la liste s'allongeait encore.

Kurt posa le gobelet en plastique sur le bar et s'assit sur l'une des chaises, prenant son visage entre ses mains et soupirant bruyamment. Il était fatigué, fatigué de tout. Fatigué de devoir surveiller constamment Blaine, qui oubliait régulièrement de prendre son traitement à cause de ses fréquentes pertes de mémoire, sans gravité mais gênantes dans son quotidien. Fatigué d'aller régulièrement chez le psychiatre ou chez des associations de malades pour se tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles en matière d'avancée médicale, ou pour avoir un peu de soutient dans sa vie de tous les jours beaucoup de leurs anciens amis avaient coupé tout contact lorsqu'ils avaient appris que Blaine était malade. Fatigué de voir son mari souffrir ainsi, sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider à guérir, car il _ne pouvait pas_ guérir. Fatigué de devoir travailler pour deux. Parce que Blaine ne travaillait pas. Blaine restait tout le temps à la maison, seul.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais essayé de trouver du travail. Dieu savait combien de fois Kurt l'avait accompagné à des entretiens d'embauche, qui s'était soldé dans la quasi-totalité des cas par un refus à la mention de la maladie. _« Nous n'employons que des personnes saines, ici, Monsieur Hummel. Je suis navré. » « Je crains que sa maladie l'empêche de réaliser toutes les tâches que nous aurions à lui demander. » « Il est trop instable. » « Que se passerait-il s'il devenait dangereux pour la sécurité du personnel ? »_. Kurt avait entendu et réentendu le même discours un nombre incalculable de fois, et il avait presque fini par perdre espoir de voir un jour Blaine trouver un travail, ayant passé de justesse son baccalauréat grâce au soutien quotidien de Kurt. Il avait pleuré de joie quand, enfin, quelqu'un lui avait donné sa chance grâce à un poste de secrétaire mais, très vite, Blaine avait été licencié, car sa maladie rendait son travail inefficace, ne parlant pas ou peu aux personnes qui se présentaient à son bureau et ne répondant pas au téléphone. Depuis, il n'avait travaillé que deux fois, puis plus rien. Blaine passait ses journées à la maison, à s'occuper du logis et à pianoter sur l'ordinateur.

Il ne chantait plus. Il ne jouait plus de la musique.

Trois jobs en quinze ans.

Kurt avait la chance d'avoir comme patron Isabelle Wright. Cette femme était un amour et avait de suite compris Kurt quand celui-ci avait dû lui avouer que Blaine était malade et qu'il avait besoin de lui à la maison, et Isabelle lui avait de suite offert des horaires plus que convenables. Elle n'avait jamais jugé, et c'était bien quelque chose à laquelle Kurt avait très vite fait face.

Le jugement, la stigmatisation, le rejet. Combien d'amis Blaine avait-il perdu lorsque tout le monde fut au courant de sa maladie ? Ses plus proches étaient restés quelque temps, avant de s'éloigner avec le temps et la distance. Wes était celui qui était resté le plus longtemps en contact avec Blaine, puis il avait fini un jour par ne plus donner de nouvelles. Son dernier appel remontait à sept ans. Des amis de Kurt, du temps de McKinley, seul Finn et Rachel continuaient de prendre des nouvelles aujourd'hui, probablement car Finn était son demi-frère et Rachel sa meilleure amie, et que les deux vivaient eux aussi à New York. Plus personne d'autre. Blaine s'était fait quelques amis grâce aux associations de malades, mais plus il serait entouré de gens sains et non concerné par la maladie, mieux cela serait pour lui.

Kurt n'avait pas été parfait, non plus, sur ce point-là. Il se souvenait encore clairement du jour où Blaine lui avait annoncé sa maladie, comme si c'était hier. Il se souvenait de la peur qui se reflétait dans les yeux de Blaine, la peur d'être rejeté, que Kurt ne veuille plus de lui… Et Kurt n'avait pas su digérer l'information. Il ne savait rien de sa maladie. Il pensait que Blaine allait se mettre à développer plusieurs personnalités et qu'il allait devenir dangereux pour les autres. Alors, Kurt n'avait plus su comment regarder Blaine dans les yeux après ça. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois avant de revenir vers son petit-ami, après avoir été rassuré un nombre incalculable de fois par son psychiatre. Malgré cette découverte, Kurt n'avait jamais vu ses sentiments se tarir pour Blaine. Pendant la longue pause qu'ils avaient instaurée dans leur relation, et la douleur qui était venue avec, Blaine lui avait manqué. Retrouver sa confiance après ces longs mois d'abandon avait été l'une des choses les plus dures qu'il avait eu à affronter.

Kurt avait vite réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Blaine dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Blaine, encore moins lorsqu'il était malade. Et même si sa maladie lui faisait toujours peur aujourd'hui – il ne savait jamais exactement ce qui se passait dans la tête de son mari –, Kurt n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à laisser Blaine. Blaine avait besoin de lui, et encore plus maintenant qu'il était malade. Malgré les difficultés à s'occuper de lui quotidiennement, même si Blaine n'était pas dépendant de lui ou quoi que ce soit, Kurt était toujours resté, pour lui offrir l'amour dont il avait besoin et l'aider à se construire une vie sociale. Blaine n'avait pas besoin de lui, en revanche, pour l'accompagner dans sa vie de tous les jours. Il prenait le métro, faisait les courses, et conduisait même quand il en avait l'occasion. Il menait une vie normale, tant qu'il prenait ses médicaments et travaillait correctement avec le psychiatre. Et même si Kurt n'avait pas à suivre Blaine partout où il allait, vivre avec un malade restait fatiguant. Il ne comptait plus les fois où, en rentrant du travail, il avait trouvé son mari en plein délire ou en proie à une hallucination terrifiante, parce qu'il avait oublié, ou ne voulait pas prendre son traitement.

Kurt fixa le gobelet en plastique, le regard vide. Il sursauta lorsque le téléphone de la maison se mit à sonner, et il sauta du haut de sa chaise de bar pour décrocher avant que la sonnerie ne réveille Blaine, s'il s'était endormi.

– Allô ? dit-il avec un soupir.

– Salut, gamin.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kurt à l'entente de la voix de son père, et sa fatigue sembla s'évaporer instantanément.

– Hey, le salua-t-il. Tu vas bien ?

– Mieux que toi, je dirais.

Kurt ne put retenir un autre soupir. Son père avait toujours su, rien qu'à sa voix, s'il allait bien ou pas. Enfin, ce n'était pas que Kurt n'allait pas bien. Il était juste épuisé.

– Je vais bien, papa, lui assura-t-il. C'est juste… C'est Blaine, il n'a pas pris ses médicaments encore une fois…

– Ses hallucinations sont toujours aussi terrifiantes ? demanda Burt d'une voix inquiète.

– Il croyait que des araignées allaient le dévorer, et il avait cet énorme couteau à la main. La dernière fois, c'était les ciseaux qui lui coupaient les membres. Je sais qu'il n'est pas dangereux mais, papa, j'ai tellement peur qu'un jour, je revienne du travail et je le vois avoir fait le geste qui ne fallait pas. J'ai déjà eu assez peur la première fois.

Lorsqu'il repensait au jour où Blaine avait essayé de se suicider, sous ses yeux, après lui avoir raconté en larmes qu'il n'en pouvait plus de cette souffrance, Kurt avait cru que son monde était sur le point de s'arrêter. Il n'oublierait jamais le désespoir dans ses yeux versant des larmes brûlantes, n'entendant même pas les mots qu'utilisaient Kurt pour le rassurer et l'empêcher de planter le couteau dans son bras, sa voix qui hurlait sa souffrance et son incompréhension. _« Je ne veux plus vivre, Ange. » « Tu serais beaucoup plus heureux sans moi. » « Je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus… »_. Kurt avait vécu la peur de sa vie en voyant le sang gicler de son bras, lui rappelant ce fameux jour où il avait frôlé lui-même la mort, avant d'avoir même pu l'empêcher de lever son bras et de se poignarder.

– Je sais que c'est dur, gamin, mais ne baisse pas les bras, d'accord ? l'encouragea Burt. Je sais que je te dis tout le temps la même chose, Kurt, mais… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre. Tu es là, à neuf cents kilomètres de moi, et je voudrais tellement t'aider.

– Je sais, papa, dit Kurt d'une voix brisée, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge, signe que les larmes venaient lui piquer le nez. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'abandonne pas. Juste… Des fois, j'aimerais retrouver _mon_ Blaine, tu sais ?

– Ne pleure pas, Kurt, souffla son père au bout du fil.

Kurt renifla, essayant vainement de ne pas laisser les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il passa le dos de sa main sur son visage pour essuyer une larme.

– J'essaie, papa. J'essaie d'être fort, pour lui. Il souffre déjà assez pour nous deux. Mais… Je n'en peux plus. J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver, dit-il, la voix tremblante.

– Ne pas arriver à quoi ? demanda doucement Burt.

Kurt s'assit sur le canapé du salon tandis qu'il réfléchissait. C'est vrai, ne pas arriver à quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, dit-il honnêtement après quelques secondes. J'ai peur de l'abandonner à nouveau, d'arrêter de me battre pour lui.

– Tu ne l'as jamais abandonné, Kurt, l'interrompit son père. Tu m'entends ? Arrête de te blâmer, c'était il y a quinze ans.

Kurt ne répondit rien, se contentant de renifler, laissant les larmes couler silencieusement sur ses joues, conscient que son père savait qu'il pleurait, mais ne disait rien. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? La plupart de leurs appels téléphoniques se terminait ainsi. Kurt en pleurs ou déprimé par la situation de Blaine. Et de l'autre côté du fil, Burt ne prenait même plus la peine d'essayer de le consoler. De quoi aurait-il pu le consoler ? Kurt n'était pas triste. Il n'était pas heureux non plus. Il avait juste appris à vivre avec un malade mental et considérait sa vie aussi bien qu'elle pouvait l'être avec la maladie, comme il l'avait toujours souhaité. Il était avec Blaine, il avait un bon travail et un entourage qui le soutenait. Cela lui suffisait.

– Son père a appelé, il y a deux semaines, dit brutalement Kurt au bout d'un moment. Après quatre mois de silence, ajouta-t-il avec un ricanement méprisant.

– Qu'a-t-il dit ?

– Il voulait prendre des nouvelles. _« Est-ce que Blaine est guéri ? » « Nous attendons un moment où tu pourras nous assurer que Blaine n'est pas dangereux pour que nous puissions le voir. »_. Je déteste tellement ces gens, papa. Ils ne comprennent rien, cracha-t-il avec haine.

La dernière fois que Blaine avait vu ses parents, c'était à leur mariage. Il y a huit ans. Kurt n'aimait déjà pas beaucoup ses parents quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, au lycée, et désormais, dire qu'il les haïssait était bien trop faible. Les parents de Blaine n'avaient jamais essayé de comprendre sa maladie. Ils avaient même voulu le faire interner dans un hôpital psychiatrique, mais le médecin, appuyé par Kurt, avait refusé. Blaine avait supplié qu'on ne l'interne pas, il avait vraiment _supplié_, à genoux et les larmes ruisselant sur son visage, et Kurt se souvenait encore de ce jour-là, si horrible. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'interner Blaine, s'il s'en tenait à son traitement et ne représentait pas une menace pour son entourage, sans compter le manque de lits dans le service. Pourtant, cela ne voulait pas dire que Blaine y avait échappé, et Kurt avait d'abord refusé qu'on l'interne, avant de céder au psychiatre, à la vue de son état qui se dégradait de jour en jour.

La seule fois où Blaine était allé à l'hôpital psychiatrique était après sa tentative de suicide. Un mois de traitement intensif. Un mois à aller voir Blaine dans un endroit qu'il détestait, parfois attaché à son lit pendant les premiers jours, et la vision de ses poignets et de ses chevilles liés aux barreaux du lit par des sangles de cuir, car il avait retenté de se tuer, avait été un enfer. Un mois à devoir essuyer ses larmes et à l'entendre supplier qu'on le laisse sortir, qu'on le détache, qu'on lui rende son humanité, et à lui répéter des paroles vides de sens. _« Ne t'inquiète pas, chéri. Je te promets que tu rentreras bientôt à la maison. » « C'est pour ton bien, Blaine. »_. Un mois à mettre un masque, car les larmes de Blaine étaient suffisantes pour eux deux. Un mois à prendre des antidépresseurs à son tour, ne supportant pas la vue de l'homme qu'il aimait retenu dans cette prison blanche tel un monstre.

Les parents de Blaine avaient voulu l'interner pour ne pas avoir à s'occuper de lui. Pour « ne pas attraper sa folie ». Kurt n'avait aucune idée de comment le psychiatre avait réussi à les convaincre de s'occuper pendant un an de lui. Blaine était parti de chez ses parents dès que Kurt avait trouvé un appartement à New York, et ils l'avaient laissé s'occuper d'un malade mental alors qu'il n'avait que dix-huit ans, et aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Aucun travail, aucune source de revenus mis à part l'aide financière de son père et l'argent laissé sur le compte bancaire de Blaine.

– Je ne les aime pas non plus, soupira Burt. Il a dit autre chose ?

– Non. J'ai failli m'engueuler avec lui, alors je lui ai presque raccroché au nez quand il m'a sorti ça. Mais, ils me trouvent très courageux de mettre ma vie en péril pour vivre avec un fou, dit-il avec colère en imitant la voix du père de Blaine sur sa dernière phrase.

Kurt put presque sentir le sourire triste de son père au bout du fil.

– Et Blaine leur a parlé ? s'enquit Burt.

– Non. Son père a dit que ce n'était pas la peine. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que ses parents ont oublié que Blaine est toujours humain, et pas une sorte de monstre. Tu sais, quand j'y pense, ça ne m'étonne pas que la première année de Blaine dans sa maladie ait été l'enfer. Ils devaient le traiter horriblement et lui causer un stress dont il n'avait absolument pas besoin. Je ne sais pas ce qui aurait été le pire entre ses parents et l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Dans le combiné, Burt soupira tristement. La première année de Blaine avait vraiment été terrible pour lui, entre la réaction ignoble de ses parents, l'éloignement de Kurt, plus ou moins soutenu par Burt, et ses difficultés à trouver la concentration pour finir ses études et quitter le lycée avec son diplôme. L'année où il avait le plus eu besoin de sa famille.

– Allez, assez parlé de ça, coupa Kurt. Comment va Carole ? Tout se passe bien au garage ?

– Carole va bien, elle te passe le bonjour. Le mois dernier a été un peu dur niveau finance, mais ça va mieux…

La conversation continua ainsi, père et fils se mettant au courant chacun leur tour des petites nouvelles survenues depuis leur dernier appel. Pendant ce temps, Kurt commença à préparer le dîner, le téléphone coincé entre sa joue et son épaule. Lorsqu'il raccrocha avec son père, se sentant un peu mieux après avoir confié ses pensées à une autre personne que le psychiatre de Blaine ou les membres de la famille d'un des amis de Blaine, malade comme lui, il vit son mari entrer dans la cuisine, toujours habillé uniquement de son sous-vêtement.

– Tu ne veux pas enfiler quelque chose, chéri ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement joyeuse.

Blaine secoua la tête, frottant la paume de ses mains contre ses yeux.

– Tu as réussi à dormir un peu ? reprit Kurt, tournant en même temps la spatule en bois dans la poêle où mijotaient en crépitant des légumes aux couleurs chatoyantes.

– Bof, dit Blaine d'une voix lente, haussant les épaules. Le canari n'arrêtait pas de chanter dans mes oreilles, et je n'arrivais même pas à l'attraper pour le faire taire. Il n'avait pas une aussi belle voix que Pavarotti.

Kurt sourit tristement en repensant à son ancien animal de compagnie, dont la mort avait enfin fait comprendre à Blaine ses sentiments pour lui.

– Je ne savais pas que tu te souvenais encore de Pavarotti, dit-il doucement.

Blaine ne répondit rien et s'approcha de Kurt, regardant par-dessus son épaule ce qu'il faisait, humant l'odeur délicieuse qui s'élevait de la poêle.

– Tu m'avais dit que le dîner était servi, quand j'étais allongé, dit-il avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

– Il sera bientôt prêt, le corrigea Kurt avec un sourire, ignorant le fait que Blaine avait, encore une fois, entendu sa voix dans sa tête. Tu as faim ?

– Oui.

Blaine baissa les yeux sur une coupure fraiche et fronça les sourcils, passant ses doigts dessus.

– Je me suis fait ça comment ? demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux.

– Tu as cru que des araignées allaient te manger, et tu t'es coupé avec un couteau.

– Oh.

Il redevint silencieux, regardant fixement Kurt, les yeux vides. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire, bien que forcé, avant de se tourner vers la plaque de cuisson, attrapant le flacon d'épices et en versant un peu dans la poêle.

– A qui est-ce que tu parlais, au téléphone ? s'enquit-il au bout de plusieurs minutes en jouant avec l'appareil, appuyant sur diverses touches, faisant de la musique avec le bruit du clavier.

– Mon père. Il te passe le bonjour, d'ailleurs. – Blaine ne dit rien, continuant de jouer avec le téléphone. – Chéri, tu peux mettre la table, s'il-te-plaît ?

Blaine reposa le téléphone sur le bar et disparut dans la salle à manger après avoir pris les couverts dans les différents tiroirs. Kurt le regarda s'éloigner avec un petit sourire triste et éteignit le feu sous la plaque quelques minutes plus tard, emportant la poêle et les médicaments avec lui dans la salle à manger où l'attendait Blaine, assis sur l'une des chaises, enveloppé dans sa robe de chambre.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu as sorti la bouteille de vin, Blaine ? demanda-t-il en voyant le Bordeaux débouché sur la table. Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le droit de boire de l'alcool.

– Je t'ai rendu malheureux aujourd'hui, Ange, s'expliqua Blaine avec un regard penaud. C'est pour toi, pour me faire pardonner.

Kurt eut un petit sourire ému et caressa affectueusement ses cheveux, glissant ses doigts dans ses boucles qu'il avait depuis longtemps arrêté d'emprisonner dans du gel.

– Tu ne me rends pas du tout malheureux, mon cœur. Au contraire, tu mets beaucoup de bonheur dans ma vie, dit-il sincèrement.

– Mais je t'ai entendu pleurer au téléphone, répliqua Blaine d'un ton inquiet.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu veux te faire pardonner ?

Blaine hocha la tête, le regard curieux.

– Est-ce que tu peux m'embrasser ? proposa Kurt en guise de pardon.

Les lèvres de Blaine s'entrouvrirent légèrement, puis il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de Kurt. Ce dernier lui offrit un petit sourire encourageant, et Blaine se pencha sur lui, l'embrassant légèrement. Une pression de leurs lèvres. Puis, il retourna s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était, prenant la bouteille de vin et versant le liquide rouge sombre dans le verre de Kurt, avant de remplir le sien avec la carafe d'eau. Kurt posa le gobelet de plastique devant lui, l'incitant à prendre ses médicaments, avant de s'asseoir à son tour en face de Blaine, ses lèvres le picotant, brûlantes pour plus qu'un chaste baiser.

– Allez, Blaine. Avale-les. Tout ira mieux quand tu auras pris ton traitement.

– Je ne veux pas, Ange. J'en ai assez. Je n'en peux plus, gémit Blaine, fixant les comprimés avec dégoût.

– Je sais, chéri. J'en ai assez aussi. Mais il faut que tu les prennes, essaya de le convaincre Kurt.

D'une main réticente, Blaine sortit les comprimés un à un, les alignant parfaitement les uns à la suite des autres dans son assiette, par taille, et commença à les prendre dans l'ordre croissant, sous l'œil attentif de Kurt.

* * *

Kurt se glissa dans son lit, aux côtés de Blaine, déjà enfouis sous la couverture, contemplant le plafond sans le voir. Sa tête se posa contre son torse, se blottissant dans la chaleur de son corps. Blaine ne dit rien. Il ne le repoussa pas, mais ne chercha pas à rapprocher Kurt de lui non plus. Sa main qui reposait dans son dos ne le touchait même pas. Kurt joua distraitement de ses doigts sur le ventre de son mari, par-dessus le tissu de son pyjama, et lâcha un soupir triste.

– Je suis sorti, aujourd'hui, Ange, dit Blaine au bout de quelques minutes alors que Kurt commençait à s'endormir.

Ce dernier leva des yeux fatigués vers son visage.

– C'est bien, mon cœur.

– Je suis allé à la librairie sur la cinquante-troisième, reprit Blaine, parlant comme s'il s'adressait au plafond.

– Qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire là-bas ? s'enquit Kurt pour l'encourager à continuer.

Blaine ne répondit pas tout de suite, remuant légèrement sur le matelas et tournant sa main dans les airs, traçant des formes abstraites de son index.

– Je voulais acheter un livre, dit-il finalement. Et j'ai déposé mon CV, ils recrutaient.

Kurt le regarda avec un léger étonnement, avant de sourire tendrement et d'attraper la main de Blaine qui continuait de tourner pour entrelacer ses doigts dans les siens.

– C'est génial, chéri. Qu'ont-ils dit ? demanda-t-il.

– La dame semblait intéressée. Elle a dit qu'elle appellerait.

– J'espère que tu auras un travail. Tu lui as dit ce que tu pouvais faire ?

– Oui.

Kurt hocha la tête et porta la main de Blaine à ses lèvres, l'embrassant tendrement.

– Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose à propos de ton handicap ?

– Elle a dit que ça ne posait pas de problèmes, répondit Blaine au bout d'un moment, pensif. Elle a dit que… qu'elle connaissait quelqu'un de bipolaire, et qu'elle comprenait à quel point c'était difficile de trouver du travail quand on est psychotique.

Le sourire de Kurt s'agrandit. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas que des gens étroits d'esprit sur cette Terre, mais des gens suffisamment intelligents pour voir plus loin que la maladie et les clichés. Il espérait sincèrement que Blaine allait obtenir un travail, même s'il n'était qu'à mi-temps. Cela serait même mieux s'il était à mi-temps. Ce serait suffisant pour donner un emploi du temps fixe et pas trop stressant à Blaine afin de structurer ses journées.

– Je pense que travailler dans une librairie serait bien pour toi. C'est un lieu très calme, et je sais que tu aimes bien lire.

Blaine ne répondit rien et se tourna sur le côté, faisant face à Kurt. Ce dernier le regarda dans les yeux, lui souriant doucement, avant de caresser de son pouce son visage légèrement piquant à cause de sa barbe naissante, Blaine ne s'étant pas raser ce matin. Sa main quitta sa joue pour se glisser entre eux, et Kurt se blottit plus près de son corps.

– Mon Amour ? appela-t-il. Est-ce que tu peux me serrer dans tes bras ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix après que Blaine ait émis un petit bourdonnement entre ses lèvres pour signaler qu'il l'avait entendu.

Blaine ne bougea pas, évitant le regard de Kurt. Le châtain se mordit la lèvre, ravalant la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge et qui était toujours présente chaque fois que Blaine refusait de lui offrir de l'affection, malgré le nombre important de fois où il avait ignoré ses demandes. Blaine ne le repoussait jamais, mais il n'initiait que rarement des contacts entre eux, et Kurt s'assurait toujours de lui demander s'il désirait toucher son mari pour ne pas le forcer.

– Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Blaine ne répondit rien, comme Kurt s'y attendait. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son aisselle, passant son bras autour de sa taille, et soupira bruyamment, se laissant emporter par le sommeil.

Même dans des moments comme celui-ci, Kurt n'était pas malheureux. Certes, il aurait aimé s'endormir comme tous les couples le faisaient, enlacés dans une étreinte chaude et protectrice, leurs jambes s'emmêlant sous la couette et leurs mains se caressant distraitement jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les rattrape, mais, au moins, Blaine ne le repoussait pas. Même si Blaine ne lui retournait presque jamais ses _je t'aime_, Kurt n'était pas malheureux. Au fond de lui-même, il savait que Blaine l'aimait, et ça lui suffisait amplement.

Au final, Kurt ne savait pas ce qui aurait été le pire. Serait-il préférable pour lui de voir Blaine le repousser et de le voir dormir dans un lit qui n'était pas le leur, ou d'avoir un mari complètement indifférent ? Les deux options lui brisaient presque autant le cœur. Il ne supporterait pas de voir Blaine agir comme s'il ne tolérait plus sa présence, mais le voir ignorer ses démonstrations ou ses sollicitations d'affection était tout aussi triste.

Sa vie n'était peut-être pas celle qu'il avait imaginée pendant ses années de lycée, la maladie ayant déjoué ses plans, mais Kurt ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Même si Blaine était devenu apathique avec le temps, il restait l'homme dont Kurt était tombé amoureux et qui illuminait sa vie rien que par sa présence. Contre tout, il resterait à ses côtés et le chérirait, même s'il devait se battre contre son indifférence et sa maladie.

* * *

**Note culturelle :** Je rappelle qu'un neuroleptique est un médicament destiné à soigner les psychoses (bipolarité, schizophrénie...). Un anxiolytique est un médicament utilité contre l'anxiété/l'angoisse. Un anticholinergique permet de contrôler les symptômes de, par exemple, la maladie de Parkinson, car l'un des effets secondaires des neuroleptiques est la perte de contrôle de la motricité (tremblements). Malheureusement, oui, on attache encore des gens dans les hôpitaux psychiatriques (mais il y a des raisons pour lesquelles on fait cela). J'ai eu recours au livre _50 ordonnances à la loupe, Volume 1_, de Lilia Chorfa & Jean Calop, pour savoir comment se composait une ordonnance pour traiter la schizophrénie.

**Note personnelle :** Si vous vous amusiez bien en ce jour du 1° Avril, je suis désolée de vous avoir plomber le moral, parce que je dois avouer que cette suite est dramatique à souhait. Pourtant, après avoir consulté pas mal de forums et de sites sur la maladie, je pense avoir assez bien représenté la vie d'un schizophrène, la douleur de son entourage à travers Kurt, et la façon dont il perçoit le mal-être de Blaine. Parce que oui, même si cette maladie est invisible, le malade souffre énormément. Le suicide n'est pas du tout exagéré, le taux de suicide est extrêmement fort chez les malades. Et je pense que la souffrance doit être tout aussi terrible pour la famille.

Et oui, je pense que savoir que quelqu'un qu'on connait est atteint de psychose n'aide pas à conserver les relations amicales, et qu'on peut très vite flipper, comme Kurt et Burt. Je pense que c'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas imaginer tant qu'on est pas confronté à la situation. Je connaissais un enfant qui avait une maladie mentale, mais plus dans le genre handicap et non pas psychose (pas de folie), et c'était très dur de savoir comment agir face à cet enfant.

Bref, voilà pour ma vision de la vie de K&B. Vraiment pas joyeuse, je dois l'avouer, mais je ne conçois pas du tout que Blaine ait réussi à vivre normalement, avec un CDI, des enfants, ne montrant des sentiments qu'à Kurt, c'est trop parfait (et pas réel). Ceci dit, la fin s'ouvre avec un petit espoir niveau professionnel, car fort heureusement, certaines personnes voient plus loin que le bout de leur nez, et qu'il n'y a pas que du malheur. C'est une façon de dire que, même dans les temps sombres, il y a toujours une lueur d'espoir, même si on ne la voit pas forcément.

Bien, je vous revois pour le deuxième chapitre de _LoveGame_ si vous la lisez ! (D'ailleurs, merci de la réponse à cette fic, j'étais scotchée !)

Mizu.


End file.
